Bittersweet Symphony 2
by Houseofterror
Summary: Die Geschichte geht weiter...Lily und James sind das Traumpaar, doch ihr Glück wird auf harte Proben gestellt und eh sie sich versehen, geschehen dramatische Dinge um sie herum.
1. Psychoterror

Das Übliche: Lily, James etc. gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Zudem verdiene ich kein Geld mit der Geschichte, sondern schreibe dies nur, weil ich kreativ sein will.

Kapitel 1: Psychoterror und Lilys Verschwinden

Die weiteren zwei Ferientage bei James Eltern verliefen wie im Flug. Wir räumten am ersten Tag das Haus auf und mussten am zweiten Tag schon wieder unsere Sachen packen. Ich verabschiedete mich von allen, besonders von Sophie und Mark, die das süßeste Pärchen weit und breit waren.

Nachdem wir in die hinterste Ecke des Gartens gegangen waren, apparierten wir nach Hogsmeade und mussten einen Fußmarsch nach Hogwarts einsetzen. Wir schleppten also alle unsere Koffer hoch zur Schule, wurden von unserer Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall freundlich begrüßt und machten uns durch das Portrait der alten Dame auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort wurden wir jubelnd begrüßt. Meine Band kam auf mich zu und wünschte mir ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich ging rüber zu Lindsay und wünschte ihr alles Gute. Auch James wünschte Lindsay ein frohes neues Jahr, was mich etwas verwunderte. Na ja, mag ja Ex-Paare geben, die sich gut verstehen. Kayne und ich waren nicht der Fall. Als ich ankam, verzog er sich gleich nach oben. Umso besser, dann war der Gemeinschaftsraum um einiges angenehmer. Ich brachte meinen Koffer nach oben, zog mich um und ging gleich runter zu den Anderen, um zu erfahren, was denn Silvester auf der Schule abging. Lindsay und einige ihrer Freundinnen waren hier und erzählten, dass Bellatrix Black sich die Haare verbrannte hatte und deswegen nun mit Hut rumlief. Ich lachte mich jetzt schon schlapp, doch es kam noch schlimmer. Kayne hatte sich von Jo Anne getrennt, dann versucht Lindsay anzumachen, jedoch lehnte sie ab. Danach ist er zu den Slytherins gegangen, hat sich da das schönste, aber dümmste Mädel gekrallt und sich mit ihr geknutscht. Allein die Vorstellung war widerlich, einen Slytherin zu küssen. Pfui! Aber Kayne muss es natürlich allen zeigen. Diese doofe Hackfresse! Na ja, soll er doch seine kleine Slytherin-Schlampe vögeln, mir ist das egal.

Den Rest des Nachmittags erzählten wir uns alles Mögliche, was wir sonst noch erlebt hatten. Auch einige andere Gryffindors kamen nach und nach aus den Ferien zurück. Es kehrte wieder Leben im Turm ein.

Ab dem 6. Januar begann die Schule und die harte Zeit im Leben. Wir bekamen total viele Hausaufgaben auf und mussten ganze Nachmittage durcharbeiten. Alles nur für den Abschluss, aber ich glaube, dass die uns auch quälen wollen. James und meine gemeinsame Zeit beschränkte sich aufs Lernen und wir konnten unsere Beziehung nicht mehr in vollen Zügen genießen.

Auch Cameron und Savannah hatten Probleme damit, nicht mehr nachmittags etwas mit ihren Freunden zu unternehmen, sondern nur noch in Bücher reinzuschauen und zu lernen. Was sollte das? In einigen Fächern konnte ich das verstehen, aber einige andere Fächer, in denen ich eh keine Prüfungen ablegen würde, waren noch anstrengender. Mann, deswegen maulten die Siebtklässler immer in dieser Zeit rum. Ziemlich verständlich das Ganze.

Das Wochenende näherte sich und James und ich hatten endlich mal wieder Zeit für uns. Wir wollten etwas Besonderes unternehmen, doch was? Ich entschied mich für Eislaufen auf dem schwarzen See, denn dieser war momentan schön zugefroren.

Sonnabendnachmittag standen wir pünktlich auf dem Eis und ich flitzte los, um mich einzulaufen. James fiel einige Male hin und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. Lindsay, Matt, Robbie, Jason, Sav, Sirius, Cam und Remus kamen dann auch noch und ich beendete meine Kunstsprünge. Angeber mag keiner! Sieht man ja an Kayne. Wir veranstalteten einen Eisschnelllauf und ich gewann gegen alle. Ich hatte ja auch die meiste Erfahrung auf dem Eis. James war aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich siegte und er belegte mit nur knapper Zeitverzögerung den zweiten Platz.

Nach dem Laufen gingen wir alle eine Tasse Kaffee trinken. Wir setzten uns in die Große Halle und begannen zudem, noch etwas Karten zu spielen.

Wieder einmal war Montag. Ich saß im Verwandlungsunterricht und langweilte mich. Lindsay neben mir schlief fast ein. Damals konnte ich sie nicht leiden, aber nun war sie echt in Ordnung. Zwar würde sie nie meine beste Freundin werden, aber wir verstanden uns schon gut. Ich wollte gerade etwas aufschreiben, da gab mir Lindsay einen Brief.

„Den soll ich dir geben", meinte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete ihn. Dann erschrak ich. Mit Blut geschrieben stand:

_Du wirst es noch bereuen! _

Kein Absender. Ich zeigte das Lindsay und auch die bekam Panik. War es jemand aus meinem Kurs? Wer wollte mir was antun und wieso sollte ich was bereuen?

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte ich.

„Ja, Miss Evans?", fragte sie zurück.

„Darf ich mal auf die Toilette gehen? Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn's nicht dringend wäre."

„Natürlich, Miss Evans", meinte sie und ich ging zur Tür hinaus. Draußen überkam mich eine Angst. Was wäre, wenn der Verfasser des Briefes jetzt hier rum rennen würde? Aaah! Hilfe! Dann haute ich mir gegen den Kopf und versuchte mir einzubilden, dass der Brief nicht für mich bestimmt war und die ganzen Ängste Hirngespinste waren.

Ich rannte auf die Toilette und wusch mir das Gesicht. Puh, klares Wasser tat echt gut. Als ich in den Spiegel vor mir schaute, sah ich wieder die Schrift, die aus Blut bestand. Diesmal waren es andere Worte:

_Ich verfolge dich!_

Oh Gott, das war doch kein Zufall! Hilfe! Jemand hatte es auf mich abgesehen! Ich rannte aus dem Klo in den dritten Stock hoch. Dort ging eine Tür nicht auf. Ich versuchte es mit allen Mitteln, doch es funktionierte nicht. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mir und drehte mich um. Auf dem Ende des Gangs lag ein Brief. Ich ging vorsichtig hin, mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet. Ich hob den Zettel auf und las die Worte:

_Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!_

Scheiße! Ich fing an zu heulen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wer tut denn so was? Ich meine, Kayne war schon krass drauf, aber so krank konnte er nicht sein. Scheiße, jemand will mich umbringen! Warum denn nur? Ich saß eine Weil da und heulte. Dann versuchte ich, wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Vielleicht waren die Briefe auch nicht gegen mich! Ja, das ist die Erklärung! Vielleicht wurde ich verwechselt. Jahahaha, das musste doch so sein! Oh Gott, ich liebe dich für diese Erkenntnis! Wer würde mir auch schon was antun wollen? Das ist gar nicht möglich!

Ich begab mich zurück zum Mädchenklo, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mir den ganzen Terror nicht einbildete. Auch wenn er nicht gegen mich war, konnte ich ihn mir doch nicht eingebildet haben! Ich schaute in denselben Spiegel von vorhin, aber die Schrift war nun verschwunden. Ich rieb mir die Augen, dann war sie wieder da und ich konnte sie ganz klar wieder erkennen. Oh Scheiße! Ich rannte auf eines der Klos und sperrte mich dort ein. Dann setzte ich mich und wartete einige Zeit. Hilfee! Ach du meine Güte, was sollte das denn jetzt?

Das konnte nicht sein! Lily Evans saß hier eingesperrt im Mädchenklo und heulte. Normalerweise zeigte sie es jedem, der versuchte, sie zu terrorisieren. Ich ging also erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Klo und wusch mir die Hände. Auf der Ablage für die Seife befand sich ein Zettel vom gleichen Typ wie die ersten.

_Lily Evans!_

Ich schrie los. Ich schrie wie am Spieß. Egal wen das jetzt störte, ich musste mich bemerkbar machen. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein, ich war doch so gut zu allen, wer wollte mich terrorisieren, oder wollten sich einige Slytherins einen Spaß mit mir erlauben? Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und ging langsam aus dem Klo raus. Dann wollte ich zum Verwandlungszimmer laufen, doch von hinten packte mich jemand und hielt mir ein getränktes Tuch über Mund und Nase. Es benebelte mich und ich fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich in einem kleinen schmuddeligen Zimmer. Ich lag auf einer dreckigen alten Matratze, aber noch vollstens angezogen und nichts am falschen Platz. Vor mir standen ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Dort saß eine mir bekannte Person und sagte:

„Hallo, Lily!"

Na? Gespannt? Wie wäre es mit ein paar Reviews zwischendurch? Bitte...


	2. Der Entführer

Kapitel 2: Der Entführer

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber über Weihnachten kommt man echt nicht zum Schreiben. Ich musste die halbe Verwandtschaft besuchen und da findet man keine ruhige Minute zu Hause, um sich hinzusetzen und ich will euch ja keinen Müll andrehen.

Scheiße! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Oh Gott, rette mich!

Ich saß wie verstört auf der Matratze und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich konnte auch nicht anders, denn der Entführer war kein anderer als Kayne. Ich dachte ja, er könnte zu so was nicht fähig sein, denn er ist ein mutiger und stolzer Gryffindor, doch ich hätte es früher merken müssen. Seit er die Sache mit mir abgezogen hatte, hätte ich wissen sollen, dass noch schlimmere Dinge folgen würden. So etwas hatte es in unserem Haus noch nie gegeben.

Ach du Scheiße, was hatte er jetzt nur vor? Oh Mann, jetzt guckt er mich mit einem bösen Grinsen an. Was passiert jetzt.

„Willkommen, Lily", sagte Kayne. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Bloß keine Angst zeigen!

„Warum sprichst du nicht?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber ich mit dir reden sollte", meinte ich ruhig, aber mir rutschte immer noch das Herz in die Hose.

„Ach komm schon, da lässt sich doch was einrichten…"

„Ich denke nicht."

„Ach wirklich nicht?"

„Nein."

„Schade, dann wirst du früher sterben. Ich dachte, ein Abschlussgespräch wäre nicht schlecht für dich, aber wenn du nicht willst…"

Er drehte sich um und rief ein Mädchen zu uns. Ich erkannte sie erst nicht, aber bei näherer Betrachtung fiel mir auf, dass es sich um Sirius Blacks Schwester Bellatrix handelte.

„Bella, mein Schatz, ich denke, sie kann den Todessern überführt werden. Auf ein letztes Gespräch besteht sie nicht mehr. Die anderen können sie dann gerne quälen!"

Bellatrix nickte und ging in den Raum, der neben dem lag, in dem ich mich gerade befand.

„Todesser?", fragte ich.

„Ja, was dagegen?", fragte Kayne.

„Warum tust du das, Kayne?"

„Warum ich das tue? Also bitte, das ist die blödeste Frage aller Zeiten…"

„Nein, ist es nicht! Warum tust du Gryffindor das an? Ich dachte immer, alle Gryffindors sind edel und mutig, aber was du tust ist einfach nur feige!" Ich stand vor Wut auf, auch wenn es gefährlich war.

„Ach, ich und ein Schüler aus diesem Haus der Muggelfreunde! Ich komme aus einer sehr reinblütigen Familie mit den Traditionen, Muggel nicht zu beachten! Als meine Eltern erfuhren, dass ich in diesem schrecklichen Haus war und nicht in Slytherin, da waren sie enttäuscht und warfen mir an den Kopf, dass ich keine Ehre habe. Aber heute wird sich das ändern, denn heute werde ich ihnen beweisen, dass ich ehrenhaft bin, indem ich ihnen eine Hexe opfere! Und dazu noch ein Schlammblut!" Seine Stimme hallte im ganzen Raum wieder.

„Moment mal, du warst mit mir zusammen, um mich nicht nur zu betrügen, sondern um mich umzubringen?"

„So ist es. Fragst du dich nicht, was aus Jo Anne geworden ist? Sie war die Erste, die starb, denn sie war die Dümmste und folgte mir. Dann kamen noch einige Hufflepuffs hinzu."

„Und ich dachte, sie sei im St. Mungos, um sich von einem schweren Fluch zu erholen."

„Nein, das glauben nur alle. Du warst schon etwas schwieriger. Seit du mit diesem Potter Freundschaft geschlossen hattest, sah man euch nur noch zusammen und eure Beziehung hat wohl die Klausel, dass ihr aneinanderklebt. Aber ich habe es geschafft, dich durch die Briefe in die Irre zu führen! Dann schlich ich mich einfach an dich ran und nutzte das gute alte Chloroform aus Stantons Schrank, um dich zu betäuben."

„Verdammt Kayne, wieso?"

„Hab ich doch schon einmal gesagt, um die Ehre meiner Eltern zu erhalten!"

„Kapierst du's nicht, sie wollen dich zu einem Todesser machen!"

„Und wenn ich das schon bin?" Seine Stimme klang gruselig, doch er schien sich über meine Angst lustig zu machen.

„Was ist mit Bellatrix Black?"

„Ein stolzes Mädchen, das keine Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde mag. Perfekt für dieses kleine Abenteuer!"

„Schlammblüter also. Und dir macht es nichts aus, mit einem Schlammblut Körperkontakt gehabt zu haben?"

„Ich war bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein."

Er drehte sich jetzt um und machte einige Schritte um mich herum. Dabei durchbohrte mich sein Blick wie ein Laserstrahl.

„Eigentlich schade, dass du sterben musst. Du bist ja ganz nett anzusehen."

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen, Kayne."

„Ach nein?"

„James wird mich retten und er wird Dumbledore mitbringen."

„Das glaube ich kaum, denn ich habe Dumbledore in die Irre geführt und er hat das Schloss verlassen…"

„Du wirst in Askaban landen und die Dementoren werden dich quälen."

„Glaubst du echt, Lily? Diese Idioten wissen doch gar nicht, mit wessen Diener sie es hier zu tun haben!"

„Also bist du ein Todesser."

„Wer weiß, wer weiß?"

Ich hatte diesen Psychoterror satt und riss ihm den Ärmel seines Hemdes ab. Auf seinem Arm war das Dunkle Mal zu erkennen. Ich schrak zurück.

„Na? Angst? Vielleicht solltest du dich vor mir beugen."

„Ich werde niemals vor dir auf die Knie fallen!"

„Ach nein? Dann hilft nur das! Crucio!"

Ich fiel zurück und befand mich nun auf dem dreckigen Fußboden. Dort schrak ich von einer Seite auf die andere. Es tat so weh. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich unter den quälenden Schmerzen zu bewegen.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser!", sagte Kayne und lachte. Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten und quälte mich immer noch.

„Hat Potters kleine Prinzessin etwa Schmerzen? Schade, dass keiner da ist, um dich zu retten!"

Dann verlor der Fluch seine Wirkung und ich konnte wieder aufstehen, die Schmerzen gingen langsam vorüber. Ich atmete schwer, da tauchte Kayne hinter mir auf und schubste mich auf die Matratze. Scheiße! James! Schnell! Der hier ist total der Psychopath!

„So Lily, gequält hab ich dich nun ein bisschen, aber die größere Qual wird für dich wohl etwas anderes sein." Ich sah ängstlich in seine Augen.

„Oh nein, Lily, bilde dir das erst nicht ein! Ich und du noch einmal? Nein, wahrlich nicht! Das wäre einfallslos! Aber ich denke, dass einige Todesser dich gerne mal als Spielzeug hätten. Und das alles kostenlos!"

„Ihr werdet euren Lohn noch bezahlen und zwar mit einer lebenslangen Strafe in Askaban", sagte ich.

„Das Thema hatten wir schon! Darf ich dir den ersten Todesser vorstellen? Hier kommt Julius Kill!" (A/N: Blöder Nachname, oder?)

Ein schleimiger, etwa vierzig Jahre alter Mann betrat den Raum. Er hatte nur noch drei Finger an einer Hand und sein Gesicht war von Narben übersät. Er sah echt aus wie ein Mörder und das war er auch.

„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein", sagte Kayne und verschwand durch die Tür.

„So, jetzt sind wir ganz allein, Baby." Er legte seine Hand auf mein Knie.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an!", schrie ich und stand auf.

„Aber, aber, wir wollen doch nett zueinander sein…"

„Ich werde nichts sein! Mein Freund wird mich retten!"

„Der kleine Potter? Ach hör doch auf mit dem Mist!"

„Das ist kein Mist!"

„Muss ich dich wohl mit Gewalt davon überzeugen? Wie du willst!"

Er kam kurz hoch und zog mich runter zu sich. Dabei kugelte mein Arm aus und ich schrie wie am Spieß. Was sollte das, Gott? Wozu diese Strafe?

Der Todesser begann, meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Bitte James, rette mich jetzt gleich oder ich würde die Hure der Todesser werden!

Musste ich mich wirklich diesem Schicksal fügen?


	3. James sucht Lily

Kapitel 3: James sucht Lily

Dieses Kapitel widme ich dem lieben James, denn es ist wichtig, in seine Gefühlswelt zu schauen, wenn seine große Liebe nicht da ist, wo sie sein sollte.

Boah, war das langweilig. Ich saß gerade hier in dem Kräuterkundekurs und langweilte mich. Diese Theoriestunden konnten einem echt auf die Nerven gehen. Ich hatte mal wieder Lust auf einige praktische Übungen, aber leider hatten wir noch einige Stunden vor uns. Schade, dass Lily nicht hier war, um mich abzulenken. Auch Sirius war nicht da, denn der hatte das Fach abgewählt und Remus musste sich noch von der letzten Vollmondnacht erholen.

Was konnte ich tun? Ich schaute auf die Uhr und es waren noch fünfzehn Minuten bis Unterrichtsschluss. Hm, vielleicht könnte ich meinen Nachbarn ärgern. Nein, der ist immer so maulig, wenn ich ihm auf die Nerven gehe. Tja, aufpassen nützt jetzt nichts mehr, denn ich hab den Anfang verpasst und ohne den Anfang gibt es ja bekanntlich kein Ende. Also beschloss ich, Zettel und Stift zu nehmen und zu malen. Ich führte einige Striche zusammen. So, nur noch die Frisur von der Figur, dann würde ich fertig sein. Ich malte neun Zacken. Bald war ich dabei, den Körper zu malen. Nur noch ein Skateboard, eine Steinschleuder in die Hosentasche und ta-daa: der berühmteste amerikanische Comic-Rüpel war auf meinem Papier. Ich grinste und leider bemerkte das auch Professor Weed. Sie kam zu meinem Tisch und nahm meine Zeichnung in die Höhe.

„Was soll das Mister Potter?", fragte sie.

„Was soll was?", fragte ich zurück.

„Ich dulde kein solches Verhalten in meinem Unterricht. Sie werden mir zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über Dianthuskraut abliefern. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja Madam", sagte ich und wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück und schaute mich immer noch böse an. Dann diktierte sie uns die Hausaufgaben und wir konnten beim Läuten der Glocke endlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

Ich hatte Lily versprochen, sie abzuholen und machte mich auf zum Verwandlungszimmer. Dort verließen schon einige Schüler den Raum. Komisch, dass Lily nicht unter ihnen war, denn sie ist sonst immer die Erste, die einen Klassenraum verlässt. Na ja, vielleicht redet sie ja noch mit Professor McGonagall. Ich ging hinein, sah aber nur Lindsay, die gerade ihre Tasche packte. Okay, wo war Lily? Mann, das ist jetzt voll blöd seine Ex zu fragen, wo sich die Freundin befindet, aber egal. Ich habe meinen Stolz und gehe da einfach mal hin.

„Hi Lindsay", sagte ich.

„Oh, hallo James", meinte sie überrascht und verwundert. „Was gibt es?"

„Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, wo Lily ist?"

„Nein, sie ist zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen, um die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Ich denke, sie wird gleich kommen. Ihre Sachen sind schließlich auch noch hier."

„Aha. Aber eigentlich braucht sie nie so lange auf der Toilette", wunderte ich mich.

„Okay James, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen. Aber keine Sorge, sie wird gewiss gleich erscheinen. Ich muss jetzt los." Sie schnallte sich die Tasche über die Schulter und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Hey Lindsay!", rief ich und sie drehte sich um.

„Was?"

„Danke."

„Für was?"

„Für dein Verständnis. Ich meine wegen Lily und so. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du unsere Trennung damals schwer verdaut hast."

„Das ist wahr, James, aber momentan bin ich sehr glücklich in einer neuen Beziehung mit Jason. Er ist perfekt für mich. Wir haben damals nicht richtig zusammengepasst, aber dafür haben wir jetzt die richtigen Partner gefunden."

„Und das ist auch gut so."

Sie lachte. Dann ging sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, denn Jason wartete bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Lily würde sicherlich jeden Moment auftauchen.

Ich wartete fünf, zehn, fünfzehn, zwanzig Minuten, doch keine Lily tauchte auf. Langsam begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Wo konnte sie denn nur hin sein? Dann kam die Erleuchtung. Na klar! Sie ist zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und lässt mich hier sitzen, um mich zu ärgern. Denn erstens durfte ich warten und zweitens war ich jetzt wohl dazu bestimmt, ihre Tasche in den Turm zu tragen.

Energisch machte ich mich mit zwei schweren Taschen auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily wird das noch bereuen und wird jetzt von mir richtig durchgekitzelt. Ich nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort und begann schon auf dem Gang mit meiner lauten Ansage:

„Lily Marie Evans! Du brauchst dich gar nicht zu verstecken, denn ich finde dich schon! Für diesen Streich gibt es auf jeden Fall Rache!"

Ich stand da, alle schauten mich an, aber Lily war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist sie denn?", fragte ich.

„James, Lily ist nicht hier", sagte ein Mitschüler.

„Und oben ist sie auch nicht", meinte Savannah.

„Draußen habe ich sie auch nicht gefunden", sagte Robbie.

„Vielleicht treibt sie sich in irgendwelchen Gängen rum und will, dass ich sie suche", meinte ich.

„Das kann sein", sagte Jason.

„Tja, aber das Vergnügen gebe ich ihr nicht! Sie wird sich schon langweilen. Spätestens in einer Stunde ist sie hier und das auch nur, wenn sie wirklich hartnäckig ist", spekulierte ich gelassen und setzte mich an meinen Aufsatz.

Es verging die Zeit. Erst waren es zehn Minuten, dann eine halbe Stunde, dann sechzig Minuten, dann neunzig und schlussendlich war ich mit meinem Aufsatz fertig. Drei Stunden hat mich das liebe Stück gekostet und das nur wegen einer Zeichnung von Bart Simpson. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Lily war schon seit dreieinhalb Stunden verschwunden. Also entweder hatte sie echt Langeweile und wollte mich zwingen, sie zu suchen oder ihr ist etwas geschehen.

„Wo kann sie denn nur stecken", unterbrach Cameron meinen Gedankengang.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte ich.

„Wisst ihr was?", fragte Sirius.

„Was?", wollten alle gespannt wissen.

„Also ich denke, dass wir jetzt zum Abendessen gehen sollten. Wenn Lily dort nicht ist, dann gehen wir wieder hier nach oben und wenn sie dann nicht irgendwo im Sessel sitzt oder sich im Schlafsaal der Mädchen befindet, suchen wir sie", sagte Sirius.

„Ich bin mit der Idee einverstanden", meinte ich und die gesamte Oberstufe aus Gryffindor (außer Lily und Kayne) ging in die Große Halle. Wir setzten uns hin und aßen ganz langsam. Dabei hatte ich natürlich immer die Tür im Blickwinkel, denn ich hoffte regelrecht, dass Lily erscheinen würde.

„Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Kayne Swenson?", fragte Remus.

„Ist doch egal, was kümmert mich der Kerl?", sagte Sirius.

„Der ist wahrscheinlich wieder mit so einer Slytherin-Zicke unterwegs", meinte Savannah.

„Kennt man ja nicht anders", sagte ich und wir aßen weiter.

Nach dem Essen gingen wir wieder nach oben und wünschten uns, dass Lily jetzt endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen würde. Sie war uns allen eine Erklärung schuldig, soviel ist sicher.

Als wir durch das Portraitloch traten, sahen wir ein rothaariges Mädchen im Sessel sitzen. Ich rannte zu ihr hin, doch ich lag falsch. Statt Lily befand sich eine Fünftklässlerin dort und starrte mich komisch an.

„Sorry", sagte ich und stellte mich wieder zu meinen Freunden.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, Lily ernsthaft zu suchen. Am besten, wir sagen Dumbledore Bescheid", meinte Cameron.

„Moment!", schrie ich auf, denn ich entdeckte einen Brief auf der Treppe. Auf dem Umschlag stand mein Name.

„Von wem der wohl ist", sagte Savannah.

„Lasst ihn uns im Schlafsaal aufmachen", meinte ich und wir alle marschierten nach oben. Als Sirius die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete ich den Umschlag und zog das Papier hinaus. Ich entfaltete es und erschrak. Die Nachricht war mit Blut geschrieben:

_Du suchst deine kleine Freundin, Potter?_

Ich fiel auf mein Bett.

„Oh mein Gott, James, was ist denn?", fragte Remus.

„Lies selbst", meinte ich verstört.

Alle vier stellten sich um den Brief und schreckten auf.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" ,fragte Cameron.

„Dass Lily entführt worden ist", meinte ich und hätte am liebsten angefangen zu heulen, aber die Wut war größer. „Und ich dachte, dass sie mich nur necken will."

„Entführt? Aber von wem denn?", verzweifelte Savannah.

„Ja, wer würde so was tun?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Remus.

Ich hörte die Stimmen um mich herum nur schwach und grübelte. Dann kam die Erleuchtung. Ich stand auf.

„Was?", fragten alle gleichzeitig.

„Kayne", sprach ich.

„Kayne? Was ist mit ihm?", fragten sie.

„Kayne hat Lily. Er war zur selben Zeit nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hat sie entführt! Dieses miese Schwein hat sie entführt!", schrie ich.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Savannah.

„Könnt ihr euch an den Weihnachtsball erinnern?", fragte ich.

„Ja", sagten alle nacheinander.

„Am Ende meinte Kayne, dass ich Lily nicht immer beschützen kann. Das ist seine Rache für all die Beleidigungen an ihn! Er hat sie entführt!"

„Oh mein Gott", sagten Sav und Cam du begannen zu weinen.

„Wir müssen das Professor Dumbledore sagen", sprach Remus.

„Nein", meinte ich.

„Wie? Was? Nein?", stotterten die Mädels.

„Nein, ich werde mich darum kümmern", meinte ich.

„Was? Aber wie denn?", fragte Cameron.

„Ich werde sie finden und dann werde ich Kayne Swenson umbringen!", wütete ich.

Sirius trat einige Schritte an mich heran und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich stehe an deiner Seite, mein Freund", sagte er.

Auch Remus kam zu mir:„Ich auch."

„Danke", meinte ich.

„Wir werden euch begleiten", sagten Savannah und Cameron.

„Auf keinen Fall werdet ihr euch in Gefahr bringen!", befahl ich.

„Das kannst du nicht machen. Lily ist unsere beste Freundin und du kannst sie uns nicht vorenthalten!", schrie Cameron und alle schauten sie an. Sie war das erste Mal so richtig wütend.

„In Ordnung", meinte ich.

Wir gingen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und fanden uns im Treppenhaus wieder.

„Und wo genau sollen wir sie nun suchen?", fragte Sirius.

„Da!", meinte Savannah und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf einen Zettel auf dem Fußboden. Ich hob ihn auf und entfaltete ihn.

_Lily wird nicht mehr lange unter uns weilen. Beeil dich, Potter, nicht dass du zu spät kommst. Kleiner Tipp: Schön, dass du uns noch weitere Opfer mitbringst!_

„Er hat uns gesehen", sprach Cameron.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr das mitmachen wollt?", fragte Remus die Mädchen.

„Auf jeden Fall! Lily muss gerettet werden!", kam ihm direkt entgegen.

„James, James, da ist Bellatrix! Sie sollte längstim Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sein", flüsterte Sirius mir zu.

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Am besten, wir folgen ihr", schlug ich vor.

Unsere Gruppe schlich hinter dem Black-Mädchen hinterher. Beinahe wären wir aufgeflogen, wenn wir uns nicht alle schnell hinter einer riesigen Statue versteckt hätten. Bellatrix ging bis in die tiefsten Gemäuer der Schule und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Sie machte einige Handbewegungen und die Tür öffnete sich. Bellatrix trat ein.

„Habt ihr euch die Bewegung gemerkt?", fragte ich.

„Hoch, runter, links, hoch, rechts, runter, Kreis im Uhrzeigersinn und dann nach vorne", sagte Cameron leise.

„Woher weißt du das noch?", fragte ich.

„Das muss man sich einfach merken", erwähnte sie.

Ich ging zur Tür und führte die Bewegungen aus. Sie öffnete sich und wir traten in einen merkwürdigen Raum. Er war ganz schwarz gestrichen und weit und breit war keine Seele zu erahnen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine Tür. Ich ging vor und öffnete sie. Im nächsten Raum sollte mich ein schrecklicher Anblick erwarten…


	4. Rettung in Aussicht

Kapitel 4: Rettung in Aussicht

Hi, jetzt bin ich's wieder: die Lily! Das Houseofterror hatte in letzter Zeit nicht so viele freie Minuten, aber sie präsentiert euch jetzt das neue Kapitel:

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Dieses verdammte Todesser-Arschloch wollte sich an mir vergehen! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! (Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). James! Hilfe!

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Hör auf damit!", befahl der Todesser.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen.", meinte ich und schaute ihn böse an. Verdammt James, wieso dauert das mit dir so lange? Huhu, Gott, ich hatte dich doch gebeten, ihn zu benachrichtigen. Stille breitete sich aus. Na dann musste ich wohl selbst eingreifen: Ich wollte meinen Arm befreien, auf dem der Todesser lag, doch ich konnte nicht. Der Schweinehund war einfach zu schwer. Okay Lily, vielleicht die Beine. Sie lagen frei und bereit zum Einsatz. Ja nicht, was ihr Perverslinge denkt. Ich holte das Bein aus und trat dem Todesser so dermaßen in den Hintern, dass er aufsprang, mir unterwegs die Bluse zerriss (danke sehr!) und nun im Zimmer herumjaulte. Schuhe, die vorne spitz sind, sollten als Waffen für die weiblichen Polizisten eingesetzt werden. Ich sprang auf und wollte schon gehen, da öffnete sich die Tür.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun!", rief eine mir bekannte Stimme. Hey James war da!

„Hi James", sagte ich, während der Todesser immer noch herumjaulte.

„Och Menno, da hab ich mir mal nen coolen Superheld-Spruch ausgedacht und jetzt ist der völlig fehl am Platz!", maulte James.

„Sei lieber froh, dass ich wohlauf bin", beschwerte ich mich.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Bluse", fragte Sirius.

„Tja, der Typ da hinten wollte mir was antun, dann hab ich ihm in den Arsch getreten!", freute ich mich großkotzig.

„Lily, du bist wohlauf!", kreischten Sav, Cam und Remus bevor sie mir um den Hals fielen.

„Jetzt aber raus hier, Dumbledore wird sich um das hier kümmern", sagte Sirius.

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte eine Stimme hinter uns. Na klar! Kayne.

„Du mieses Arschloch, was hast du meiner Freundin angetan?", brüllte James und wollte Kayne eine runterhauen. Savannah und ich hielten ihn fest.

„Lass es, der Typ ist das nicht wert!", warnte Sav.

„Die Frage ist wohl, was ich deiner Freundin antun werde, wenn ich dich und deine zwei blöden Kumpels umgelegt habe", meinte Kayne gelassen.

„Das wagst du nicht, Swenson!", mahnte Sirius.

„Ach nein? Die Todesser sehen das ganz anders."

Auf einmal verwandelte sich der Raum und unsere Gruppe stand im Kreis von rund 20 Todessern. Sie schauten uns alle böse an und ich glaub, dass ich mir in die Hosen gemacht hätte, wenn ich seit Stunden mal was getrunken hätte.

„Überrascht?", fragte Kayne.

Wir alle kamen aus dem Staunen nicht raus. Wie konnte jemand so viele Todesser nach Hogwarts schmuggeln, dass keiner was merkte, nicht mal ein großer Zauberer wie Dumbledore.

„Du bist der letzte Abschaum", sagte Remus zu Kayne.

„Ach ja?", fragte dieser. „Du wirst Abschaum sein, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind."

„Du bist nur feige", schaltete sich Cam ein.

„Du hast nicht den Mumm mich selbst zu töten, sondern musst ne Menge Todesser dafür engagieren", meinte ich. Vielleicht hilft die umgekehrte Psychologie ja zur Rettung.

„Na da irrst du dich aber!", sagte Kayne mit diesem Psycho-Unterton.

„Wenn du ihr nur ein Haar krümmst, dann findest du dich nicht lebend wieder!", schrie James.

„Ich glaube, es ist umgekehrt, Potter. Du wirst sterben. Einen wie dich zu töten, ja, das ist doch toll! Kayne Swenson hat einen großen Zauberer umgelegt! Ich werde einige wahnsinnige Ehre zugewiesen bekommen!"

„Du kannst niemanden von uns töten, denn wir haben etwas, was du nicht hast und das ist die Fähigkeit zu lieben!", meinte ich.

„So? Tja, ein Versuch wird beweisen, dass das nichts nützt. Aber wen nehme ich nur. Ene mene meck, und du bist weg!" Sein Finger hielt vor Savannah.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", befahl Sirius.

„Ist Blacki scharf darauf, gemeinsam mit ihr zu sterben? Na meinetwegen!"

Zwei Todesser zerrten sie auseinander und schliffen sie hinter sich her. Sav und Sirius wurden beide in Stühle gesetzt und gefesselt. Ihre Gesichter waren voller Angst, doch sie waren zu stolz, um Gnade und Aufschub zu erbetteln.

Scheiße! Der war doch nicht wirklich im Begriff, sie zu töten! Ich wollte schon anfangen zu heulen, als Cam mir flüsterte, dass wir die Beiden retten könnten.

„Lily", flüsterte sie.

„Was?", meinte ich leise.

„Kayne hat seinen Zauberstab verloren, da siehst du." Sie deutete auf einen Meter vor unseren Füßen. Die Todesser schauten alle zu Kayne und lagen somit vor uns.

„Er wird sich von einem Todesser einen nehmen", maulte ich.

„Mann Lily, wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe noch und Kayne hat dir deinen weggenommen", mahnte sie. „Schnapp dir das Teil und dann sieh zu, dass du oft genug ‚Expilliarmus' brüllst", sagte sie.

Ich ging leisen Schrittes auf den Zauberstab zu und hob ihn vorsichtig von der Erde auf. Einer der Todesser drehte sich um und ich schrie mit Cam und Remus den Entwaffnungszauber um die Wette. Die Zauberstäbe flogen alle auf uns zu und Remus steckte sie ein (A/N: muss ja ein blöder Anblick sein, aber wenn's der Sicherheit dient).

Doch leider konnte einer der Todesser Magie ohne Zauberstab und schweigend. Er nahm die Hand hoch. As seiner Hand kam ein roter Strahl und ich konnte schnell genug ausweichen. In der Wand schräg hinter mir befand sich nun ein großes Loch und ich konnte auf den Gang in den Kerkern sehen! Jaaah! Wenn wir das hier lange genug überleben, kommen McGonagall und Dumbledore auf ihrem abendlichen Kontrollgang hier vorbei. Oh verdammt! Der Todesser nahm die Hand wieder hoch und ich brüllte den besten Fluch, den ich konnte und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Der Fluch war zwar einer, von dem man zwar nur verrückt tanzen musste, doch ich konnte ihn gut halten und das war ja das Ziel.

Unsere Strahlen trafen in der Mitte zusammen und ich spürte wie meine Kräfte schwanden. Ich sah zu James hinüber. Er, Cam und Remus hatten Sav und Sirius befreit und versorgten die übrigen Todesser und Kayne mit ein paar gezielten Faustschlägen. Kein Wunder, dass die mir nicht helfen konnten! Ich spürte den Schmerz in meinem Körper, aber ich konnte nicht aufgeben! Nicht jetzt, Lily, du kannst den Rest deines Lebens aufgeben, aber jetzt nicht! Ich holte noch einmal alle Energie aus mir raus, denn dieses Arschloch konnte mich nicht umbringen.

„Was ist hier los?", kreischte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Na endlich! Sie war mit Dumbledore gekommen und wollte uns helfen.

„Scheiße! Meine Ehre!", rief Kayne durch den Raum.

Dumbledore murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Strahlen von mir und dem Todesser waren verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so leicht und benebelt! Dann wurde es dunkel um mich herum und ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Ob sie wieder aufwacht?", fragte eine Stimme weit entfernt von mir. Ich machte die Augen auf und bäh, war das hell hier. Ich befand mich auch nicht mehr in den Kerkern, sondern lag im Krankenflügel. Um mich herum saßen meine Freunde.

„Seht nur, sie ist aufgewacht!", begeisterte sich James.

„Lily!", freute sich Sav.

„Du bist wohlauf!", meinte Cam.

„Wir dachten, du würdest aus der Ohnmacht nie wieder aufwachen", sagte Sirius.

„Aber du bist wieder da!", freute sich Remus.

Mein Kopf brummte, doch es war gut, dass ich im Krankenflügel lag, denn das heißt, dass die schlimme Entführung vorbei war. Juhu! Aua! Kopfschmerzen.

„Es ist vorbei, nicht wahr?", fragte ich.

„Ja, das ist es", sprach James ruhig, bevor er mich küsste.

„Wie lange liege ich hier schon?", fragte ich.

„Nur eine Nacht hast du gelegen", sagte Sav.

„Es ist Morgen, Lily", murmelte Cameron.

„Wart ihr die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte ich.

„Nur James und der ist jetzt echt ganz schön müde", sagte Sav.

„Wie ging es weiter?" Ich wollte schließlich den Schluss hören.

„Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen: Dumbledore holte den Rest der Lehrer von Hogwarts und die kämpften erstmal mit den Dementoren. Madam Pomfrey kam dich abholen. Sie wollte, dass wir auch zur Untersuchung kommen, aber wir sagten, dass alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Dann ging jeweils ein Lehrer mit einem Todesser in seiner Gewalt, sozusagen, nach draußen. Wir folgten ihnen heimlich, denn eigentlich sollten wir schon längst den Schlafsaal aufsuchen. Draußen warteten bereits die Dementoren und die brachten die Todesser erstmal nach Askaban, um sie dort zu verurteilen, denn so schlimme Gewalt wäre auf der Schule nicht positiv gewesen. Na ja, für Kayne gab es noch ein besonderes Bonbon. Er wurde natürlich auch nach Askaban geschickt, doch vorher durfte er noch die Brühe mit dem Eiter dieser komischen Pflanze austrinken. Ihm wurde total schlecht und er kotzte erstmal in die Hecke, an der er sich natürlich aufspießte. Dann flog der Dementor mit ihm nach Askaban und ich denke mal, dass Kayne in etwa fünf Minuten verurteilt wurde und nun nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Bellatrix Black konnte fliehen. Wir kamen noch einmal kurz hierher, um zu sehen, ob du schon wach warst, doch du gabst keinen Ruck. Remus, Sirius, Sav und ich sind dann zum Schlafsaal gegangen und wollten pennen, doch da hockten schon die Gryffindors auf den Treppen und na ja, im Gemeinschaftsraum haben wir es allen erzählt", redete Cameron.

„Du bist jetzt eine Art Heldin hier", feierte Sirius.

„Ich bin die ganze Nacht nicht von deiner Seite gewichen", flüsterte James.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen", flüsterte ich.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen euch dann mal alleine", meinte Sirius und die Vier verließen den Raum.

„Lily, ich hatte in dieser Nacht wahnsinnige Angst um dich, aber du hast gezeigt, dass du eine Heldin bist und ich bin stolz auf dich!"

„Danke. Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht."

„Ach was, gegen deinen Strahl mit dem Todesser war ich doch gar nichts."

„Aber wer sonst hätte mir die anderen Todesser und Kayne vom Leib halten können?"

James lächelte und legte sich neben mich auf das Bett.

„Weißt du, dass du eine wahnsinnig bezaubernde Frau bist?"

„Ja, sicher", meinte ich großkotzig und lachte in meine Faust herein.

„Ärgern willst du mich? Na warte!" Er wollte mich abkitzeln, doch ich hopste so schnell wie es ging aus dem Bett und lief durch den Krankenflügel. James jagte mich über die unterschiedlichsten Betten und man kann nur von Glück reden, dass wir allein im Krankenflügel waren, denn wir machten dermaßen Krach. Ich lief und schaute nach hinten. Dumm nur, dass ich gegen etwas lief. Es war Madam Pomfrey.

„Soso Miss Evans, ich sehe, dass es ihnen besser geht, also denke ich, dass sie den Krankenflügel verlassen können."

„Danke Madam, danke!", lachte ich, während ich nach Luft schnappte.

James und ich verließen den Saal. Zum Glück hatten die Mädels mir ein neues Oberteil gebracht, denn mit zerrissener Bluse im Schloss herumzustolzieren kam nicht gut. Wir gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wusstest du, dass Dumbledore allen Schülern nach der Aktion in den Kerkern für den Rest der Woche freigegeben hat?", fragte mich James.

„Wie denn?", antwortete ich.

„Hab ich vergessen."

„Du!", rief ich und haute ihm gegen den Oberarm. Das Portrait öffnete sich und wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

So, das war's mit diesem Chapter. Aber ein Drama hat ein trauriges Ende. Lassen wir alle noch etwas fröhlich sein, die Wendung kommt bestimmt. Bis dahin könnt ihr euch vielleicht die Zeit mit Reviews vertreiben. S'il vous plait?


	5. Die Heldin

Kapitel 5: Die Heldin

Als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, klatschten alle Leute und sahen mich an. Moment, klatschen? Irgendwie ist mir das schon sehr bekannt, da ich dieses Jahr relativ häufig beklatscht wurde. Einige Mitschüler kamen zu mir und schüttelten mir die Hand, andere umarmten mich und ich glaube in James Augen ein wenig Eifersucht erkannt zu haben.

Die lustigste und schönste Ehre für mich war das Lied, was alle Gryffindors für mich schmetterten:

_Lily ist der Champion,_

_vertrieb Kayne von der Schule,_

_nahm es mit einem Todesser auf und siegte._

_Ja Li-hi-ly ist der Champion…_

Es war echt toll, dass alle auf mich stolz waren. Nun konnte das Leben weitergehen. Einige Leute haben ja ein Trauma nach so einer Entführung, aber ich wollte nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken, sondern den Blick nach vorne richten. Das klingt vielleicht hart, aber das war nun mal meine Denkweise. Man darf auf seinem Lebensweg nicht stehen bleiben, sondern muss immer weiterschauen und mit großen Schritten vorangehen.

„Lily, ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Wir alle hatten Angst und es tut uns leid, dass wir gedacht haben, du wolltest uns nur verarschen", sagte Matt zu mir.

„Ja, es war noch nie schöner, dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Robbie.

„Lily, ich hätte McGonagall Bescheid sagen sollen, dass mich dein langes Fehlen ein bisschen verwunderte", sagte Lindsay.

„Professor McGonagall, Miss Morgan", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Entschuldigung Professor", sagte Lindsay.

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie wieder wohlauf, Miss Evans. Ihre Leistung in den Kerkern war unglaublich. Sie haben mein Ansehen. Aber den Verwandlungskurs leite ich in Zukunft immer noch selbst." Sie lachte und schüttelte meine Hand.

„Danke, Professor", freute ich mich.

„Dann lasse ich mein Haus wohl jetzt mal allein", sagte Professor McGonagall und verzog sich.

„Wir haben was für dich vorbereitet", sagte Jason und alle Schüler wichen auseinander, um eine Menge Kuchen zu präsentieren.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich heute aus dem Krankenflügel komme?", fragte ich.

„Tja, ich muss gestehen, dass ich, bevor du aufgewacht bist, mit Madam Pomfrey gesprochen habe", sprach James.

„Und wir sind dann ruck-zuck zum Honigtopf geeilt, um Süßigkeiten zu besorgen", grinste Sirius.

Ich war erst etwas empört, sie hätten es mir ruhig sagen können, dass ich entlassen werden würde, doch andererseits wäre ihnen dann diese tolle Überraschung nicht gelungen.

„Ich danke euch", sagte ich. „Süßigkeiten für alle!"

Das ließ sich natürlich kein Schüler entgehen und alle stürzten zu dem überhäuften Tisch. Ich nahm einige Gummischlangen und Bertie Botts Bohnen. Die mochte ich besonders gerne, denn man wusste nie, welcher Geschmack kam. Dann verzog ich mich mit meiner Clique in eine Ecke und wir probierten die Bohnen aus. Ich musste als Erste ran und hatte Glück: Erdbeere. James zog als nächster und auch er blieb verschont: Apfel. Savannah traf es da härter: Sie bekam eine Bohne mit Geschmack von Erde. Sirius war nach ihr dran und identifizierte den Geschmack als den von Fleischklößen. Cameron bekam eine Bohne mit Blutgeschmack und Remus wurde mit Kartoffelschalen konfrontiert. Na ja, ich stellte mir das nicht so lecker vor und so ließen wir es nach einer Runde bleiben.

Cameron verzog sich dann mit Remus nach oben und ich denke mal, dass es jetzt so weit war. Die haben's halt nicht so eilig wie Sav und ich. Ach, ist ja auch egal, was denke ich jetzt noch darüber nach. Ich ging in meinen Schlafsaal hoch und holte meine Jacke und Savannahs gleich dazu. Wir beide machten uns auf zu einem Spaziergang und ließen unsere Freunde mal allein, damit sie auch mal die Möglichkeit hatten, Männergespräche zu führen.

Wir gingen so um den See und bequatschten echt alles, was in der Nacht gelaufen ist.

„Also Lily, James wollte echt auf Kayne losgehen, er muss dich wirklich sehr lieben."

„Tja, da hab ich endlich mal Glück in der Liebe", meinte ich.

„Auch wenn du dir diese Liebe sechs Jahre lang nicht eingestehen wolltest."

„Ach nun fang nicht wieder damit an!"

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut. Denkst du, dass James der Mann fürs Leben ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen, aber es kommt mir vor, als ob ich ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten an meinem kompletten Leben teilhaben lasse."

„Weißt du was? Ich glaube, dass er wirklich deine große Liebe ist, Lily, Denk mal nach: Du warst seit Halloween in Dracula verliebt und das nicht wegen seinem Aussehen, sondern wegen seines guten Stils. Ja und als du mit James nur befreundet warst, sei mal ehrlich, hat's da nicht manchmal gekribbelt?"

„Na ja, irgendwie schon. Vielleicht war mein eingebildeter Hass auch nur eine Art Hassliebe."

„Ach Lilylein, ich glaube, du bist schwer verliebt."

„Sav?"

„Mmmh?"

„Du und Sirius, ihr seid doch ein viel schöneres Paar", meinte ich.

„Ach hör auf, jeder weiß, dass James und du zusammengehören!"

„Und wie ist es mit Cam und Remus?"

„Die sind auch süß. Die Welt ist doch nun perfekt, okay wir haben eine ganze Nacht lang leiden müssen und Si-Si und ich standen kurz vor dem Tod, aber alle Marauder, na ja, wenn wir Pettigrew rausnehmen, haben eine Freundin."

„Wie kommst du auf Pettigrew?"

„Ach du weißt doch, dieser Typ, der von der Schule gegangen ist. War immer ein ziemlicher Idiot. Mich würd's ja belasten, aber wenn er meint."

„Mir ist nur wichtig, dass Kayne jetzt weg ist."

„Ach, dieses Arschloch hat seine Strafe bekommen!"

„Und wir müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Lily?"

„Mmmh?"

„Ich hab dich lieb." Sav umarmte mich und gemeinsam gingen wir wieder ins Schloss zurück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch viel los, doch ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf feiern und Sav wohl auch nicht. Wir drückten unseren Freunden einen Kuss auf den Mund und gingen dann nach oben, um auf dem Fensterbrett zu sitzen und die Sterne zu betrachten.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen wir sehr lange. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern, wann Cameron zu uns ins Zimmer kam, aber sie sagte etwas von frühem Morgengrauen.

Savannah, Cam und ich verbrachten den restlichen Tag draußen. Wir fanden einen kleinen, netten und mit Schnee bedeckten Berg und waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. Nur noch fix drei Schlitten gezaubert und das Rodeln konnte beginnen. Wir rodelten erst einen kleinen Berg hinunter, aber nach und nach wurden wir mutiger und trauten uns sogar auf den Todesberg hinauf.

Der Tag verging, zum Ende hin probierten es Cameron und ich zu zweit auf meinem kleinen Schlitten. Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Wir stürzten. Savannah, die unten war, sagte, dass man einen riesigen Schneeball sah und ab und zu mal einen Arm und ein Bein. Die jüngeren Schüler um uns herum störten uns nicht, denn auch achtzehnjährige Mädchen dürfen mal ausflippen.

Am Abend sahen wir zum ersten Mal an dem Tag unsere Freunde und Cam war das leichte Erröten bei einem Kuss von Remus echt anzusehen. Ja, ja, jetzt ist klar, was letzte Nacht gelaufen war.

„Hey Lil, ich habe dich heute vermisst", sagte James.

„Wir haben euch nicht vermisst", scherzte Savannah.

„Ach Prongs, müssen wir uns diese Beleidigung gefallen lassen?", spielte Sirius mit.

„Wahrlich nicht, Padfoot", sagte James und die beiden Jungs kehrten uns den Rücken zu.

„Ach kommt schon, Jungs!", flöteten Sav und ich.

„Nein", sagten die Jungs.

„Gut", meinten wir Mädchen und drehten ihnen auch den Jungs zu, was sich als großer Fehler erwies. Kaum standen wir still, drehten sich die Jungs um und packten uns über ihre Schultern. So eine Frechheit! Ich werde mich beim Direktor beschweren!

Ich boxte James auf den Rücken, doch es half nichts. Er lief mich nicht runter, sondern drehte sich nun im Kreis. Hallo? Da wird einem ja schwindelig!

Nachdem ich wohl auf seinem Rücken ein Feld von blauen Flecken hinterlassen hatte, ließ mich James endlich runter. Ich stellte mich beleidigt und er fragte, was denn los sei. Ich verkniff mir das Lachen und fragte, ob er gerade auf einem Bamboocha-Trip sei. Er glotzte mich nur verdattert an und ich erklärte ihm die Sache mit der Fanta-Werbung und dem Slogan: „Trinke Fanta - sei Bamboocha!" Savannah, Cameron und alle Muggelstämmigen oder Halbmuggel lachten, denn die Werbung war echt sehr bekannt.

Nach dieser kleinen Aktion im Gemeinschaftsraum musste ich erstmal was essen und ging mit allen meinen Freunden nach unten in die große Halle. Dort war ein großer Aushang zu sehen, auf dem stand:

_Vorprüfungen_

_Am 25. 3. und 26.3. haben sich alle Schüler der siebenten Klasse um 10 Uhr in der Großen Halle bezüglich ihrer Vorprüfungen einzufinden. Sinn dieser Vorprüfungen ist e, herauszufinden, ob es bei einem Schüler sinnvoll ist, die Abschlussprüfung abzulegen. Die Hauslehrer werden Sie in dieser Frage noch ausreichend informieren. Grundlegende Fragen bitte an den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore._

„Ach du meine Güte!", sagte Sav.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Ich hatte glatt vergessen, dass wir ja dieses Jahr die Schule verlassen", antwortete sie.

„Ach komm Sav, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", hakte Cam nach.

„Na denkt ihr, dass ich Blödsinn erzähle?", fragte Sav.

„Schatz, du willst mich jetzt verarschen!", behauptete Sirius.

„Und uns auch", fügte James hinzu.

„Besonders mich", sagte Remus.

„Hä?", fragten alle anderen und wir drehten unsere Köpfe zu ihm und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

„Wollte nur was in die Runde werfen!", amüsierte er sich.

„Nun hört mir mal zu, ich hab es wirklich vergessen, aber jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Also who cares?", sprach Savannah.

„Genau, all you need is love!", jubelte ich.

"Willst du uns nicht etwas näheres dazu erzählen?", sagte Cam, während sie mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden den Takt tippte.

„_All you need is love,_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love"_, sang ich.

„Vielleicht hat auch James einen Beitrag", schlug Sirius vor.

„_I hope you don't mind, _

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world."_, stimmte James an.

„Los Sav, du!", schrie Cam.

„_Oh no no no, don't phunk with my heart_

_I wonder if I'll take yo home_

_Would you still be in love baby, in love baby?" _

„Remus!", feuerte ich an.

„_Cause you make me feel_

_Cause you make me feel wild_

_You touch my inner smile!"_

„Cameron!", schrie James.

„_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed."_

„Jetzt du, Sirius!", rief ich.

„_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me._

_Love me, love me, pretend that you love me,_

_Leave me, leave me, just say that you leave me."_

Ich sang weiter:

"_Hey sista go, sista soul, sista flow, sista_

_hey sista go, sista soul, sista flow sista._

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge..."_

Nach und nach stimmten alle ein und wir sangen um die Wette. Warum auch nicht? Wir standen ja nur mitten vor der Großen Halle und alle vorbeikommenden Schüler starrten uns an. Wie dem auch sei, beendeten wir das Lied und gingen dann endlich was essen.

Na? Gefallen? Habt ihr alle Songs erkannt? Wenn nicht, könnt ihr mir ja ein Review schreiben und ich maile euch die Liste.


	6. Vorprüfungen

Kapitel 6: Vorprüfungen

Dieses Chap ist nicht so lang, aber dafür wird das nächste wieder wortreicher.

Aaaah, wie soll ich mir das alles nur einprägen? Das ist doch wirklich die Hölle. Erst lerne ich das alles auswendig und danach kann ich den Kram wieder vergessen! Wieso bin ich nicht auf einem Gymnasium für Muggel? Da ist Vorabi und das ist viel leichter. Okay, doofe Frage, ich bin eine Hexe und gehöre nun mal hier her, aber trotzdem!

Ruhig bleiben, ganz ruhig bleiben, Lily. Ist doch nur Zaubertränke. Aaaah! Hilfe!

Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren und schaute ständig von meinem Buch auf.

„Ist was, Lil?", fragte Savannah.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich versuche das hier alles zu verstehen", meinte ich.

„Ich glaube wir brauchen eine kleine Pause", murmelte Cameron und stand auf. Hä? Die Superstreberin, was hier nicht so böse gemeint ist, verlangt eine Pause? Was geht denn jetzt ab?

„Wir gehen eine Runde", meinte sie und wir verließen den Raum.

Nach dem kleinen Spaziergang ging es uns gleich besser und mit ordentlich Sauerstoff im Blut konnten wir gleich viel besser lernen.

Die Wochen vergingen und es geschah nichts Erwähnenswertes mehr. Wir hatten Unterricht, die Professoren gaben uns keine Hausaufgaben auf, denn der Nachmittag war mit Lernen für die Prüfungen schon ausgefüllt genug. Kein Schüler durfte weniger als die Hälfte aller Punkte in der Vorprüfung erzielen, sonst würde er nicht zur Hauptprüfung zugelassen werden. Auch unsere Jungs hatten keinen Streich oder keine Aktionen, um uns zu ärgern, mehr übrig. Sie saßen nur mit uns in einer Ecke und lernten für ihre Prüfungsfächer.

Ich war froh, als der Tag der Wahrheit kam, denn danach würde schon mal ein Ballast von mir fallen. Ich meine, ich hatte es dann schon mal gelernt und die Hauptprüfungen würden leichter zu überstehen sein. Mein erstes Prüfungsfach war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ha, das konnte ich! Die schriftliche Prüfung war nicht so schwer, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Die Fragen waren eher allgemein als speziell für ein Thema angelegt. Eine lautete zum Beispiel:

_Nennen sie drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche und beschreiben sie ihre Funktion!_

Was? So was Einfaches? Das wird doch jedes Jahr wiederholt, damit ja keiner in Versuchung kommt, sie je anzuwenden. Eine weitere Frage war so angelegt:

_Wie kann ein Patronus heraufbeschworen werden und bei welchem Typ von Zauberspruch handelt es sich hierbei? _

Also einfacher geht es wirklich nicht. Patroni war das Semesterthema in der fünften Klasse. Puh, diese Prüfung war echt einfach. Hätte ich ja echt nicht gedacht. Am Nachmittag war dann die praktische Prüfung. Also als erste Disziplin war der Entwaffnungszauber dran. Kinderkram, wenn ihr mich fragt. Das nächste war schon etwas komplizierter. Ein Irrwicht nahm die Gestalt eines Dementors an und wir mussten ihn durch einen Patronus eliminieren. Ich bekam das einigermaßen ordentlich hin, aber Justin Green neben mir verzweifelte ziemlich an der Sache.

Als ich endlich die Worte hörte, dass ich gehen durfte, da war ich erleichtert, dass ich die erste Prüfung hinter mich gebracht hatte. Ich traf meine Leute unten am See und wir tauschten uns über die unterschiedlichsten Prüfungsfächer aus. Lindsay kam auch noch dazu und fragte mich, ob wir nicht gemeinsam für Verwandlung üben könnten. Ich war von der Idee nicht abgeneigt, schließlich war gegenseitige Hilfe angebracht. Ich ließ die anderen also allein und

ging mit Lindsay ein Stück weiter, um praktische Verwandlungen zu üben.

Die weiteren Prüfungen legte ich ohne Probleme ab. Verwandlung lief nach meinen Übungen mit Lindsay super, auch Zauberkunst gestaltete sich einfach. Bei Zaubertränke kam ich etwas ins Stocken. Aber jeder Mensch hat halt so sein Hassfach. Tja, in Zauberkunst liefs halt besser. Da passt der Spruch ‚Chemie ist das, was knallt und stinkt, Physik ist das, was nie gelingt' nicht. Egal, hauptsache gute Noten.

Als die Vorprüfungen vorbei waren, da liefen wir alle, also ich meine damit die Siebtklässler, gemeinsam durch die Gänge zum Eingangsportal und als wir das Tor aufrissen, sprangen wir alle die Treppe hinunter. In Zeitlupe wäre das sicher ne tolle Abschlussszene für einen Film, aber meine Geschichte endet ja hier nicht.

James du ich waren jetzt über ein Vierteljahr zusammen. Unsere Beziehung entwickelte sich ins Positive. Obwohl wir uns schon so sehr aneinander gewöhnt hatten, kam trotzdem nie Langeweile auf. Das hat man wohl davon, wenn man mit einem Marauder das Leben teilt. Na ja, im guten Sinne meine ich das jetzt. Auch Sirius und Savannah liebten sich noch abgöttisch. Ich dachte ja, dass sich das irgendwann legt, aber sah man sie, dann waren sie nur zusammen, wie zwei Kletten oder so. Allein waren sie wohl nur, wenn sie aufs Klo gingen. Auch Cameron und Remus verstanden sich bestens. Ich war der Meinung, dass sie wohl heiraten würden.

Irgendwann begann Savannah über Kopfschmerzen zu klagen. Ich scherzte zuerst darüber. Sie hatte sich wohl daran gewöhnt so viel auf einmal zu lernen, dass es ohne Lernen nicht mehr ging. Die nächsten Tage setzten sich die Kopfschmerzen fort. Meine zweite Erklärung war der Wetterumschwung, denn es wurde wieder Frühling und da sind halt einige Leute sehr stark vom beginnenden Aprilwetter betroffen. (A/N: Ich übrigens auch)

Savannah hatte jedoch nie vorher über solche Wetterfühligkeiten geklagt, also war das ja fast ausgeschlossen. Hm, wovon bekommt man Kopfschmerzen? Vielleicht vom Alk, aber Sav war ja keine notorische Säuferin, sodass Alkohol kein Grund sein konnte.

Die einzige Möglichkeit war nur noch das, was ich nicht vermutete: Schwangerschaft. Aber Kopfschmerzen und schwanger? Klingt irgendwie komisch, oder? Vielleicht soll's ja so was geben, aber ist eher unwahrscheinlich.

In den nächsten Tagen nahm Sav Unmengen an Aspirin. Einmal hatte sie es so doll überdosiert, dass sie den ganzen Abend mit dem Gesicht über der Kloschüssel hang.

Als die Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht besser wurden, riet ich ihr, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, denn mit Migräne und ähnlichem ist nicht zu spaßen. Lieber soll sie sich eine Woche krankschreiben lassen und danach mit neuer Energie die Schule angehen.

Ich versprach ihr natürlich, sie zu begleiten und gemeinsam machten wir uns am Freitag vor den Osterferien auf in den Krankenflügel…


	7. Savannahs Schicksal?

Kapitel 7: Savannahs Schicksal?

Als Sav und ich den Weg zum Krankenflügel entlanggingen, kam uns unser guter alter Freund Lucius Malfoy entgegen. Hey, ho, Leute! Das ist die letzte Person, der ich jetzt begegnen möchte, denn auf irgendwelche Beleidigungen hatte ich keinen Bock.

„Ach wie schade, dass es unserem Lieblingsschlammblut schlecht geht!", höhnte Malfoy.

„Wieso? Mir geht es gut, Savannah hat Probleme, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, du Möchtegern-Macho!", haute ich raus.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fragte Malfoy.

„Dass du nur so tust, als ob du ein harter Bursche wärst. In deinem Inneren findet sich der gleiche kleine Feigling wie bei allen anderen aus deiner Slytherin-Gang!", erklärte ich.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!", meinte Malfoy.

„Ach ja? Ich freu mich schon jetzt drauf, dich enttäuschen zu können, denn seien wir mal ehrlich, ich werde dich fertig machen, bevor du es wagst, mich in nur kleinster Weise zu ärgern!"

„Ruhe!", platzte es aus Sav hinaus.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen", sprach Malfoy hochnäsig und verschwand.

„So ein Weichei", flüsterte ich.

Wir waren wohl so laut, dass die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging und Madam Pomfrey uns strafend ansah.

„Hey keinen Krach hier!", schimpfte sie.

„Tschuldigung", meinte ich.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Sav hat starke Kopfschmerzen. Schon seit einiger Zeit", sagte ich.

„Oh, oh, das belastet dich bestimmt", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ja", meinte Sav.

„Sie hat es bisher mit Aspirin und so probiert, aber ich habe gesagt, dass sie mal herkommen sollte", sprach ich.

„Na dann kommt mal rein", meinte Madam Pomfrey und wir betraten den Krankenflügel. Auf einigen Betten lagen uns bekannte Schüler. Sie waren teilweise während der Prüfung zusammengebrochen und mussten sich nun ausruhen.

„Hier entlang, Miss Myra!", orderte Madam Pomfrey und führte uns in den Untersuchungsraum, der neben dem Schlafraum zu finden war.

„Setzen Sie sich, Savannah", sagte die.

„Okay", meinte Sav und tat, was ihr befohlen wurde. Ich wollte auch Platz nehmen, aber Madam Pomfrey schickte mich raus. Ich wollte ihr nicht widersprechen, denn sonst wäre das in einer Diskussion über ärztliche Schweigepflicht ausgeartet, in der ich den Kürzeren gezogen hätte. Aber na ja, Savannah ist schließlich meine Freundin und wird es mir hinterher eh sagen.

Da stand ich nun und wartete. Nebenbei gesagt: Ich wurde so was von ungeduldig, dass ich am liebsten die Tür eingeschlagen hätte, nur um endlich zu erfahren, worüber sie so lange reden. Es ist hoffentlich nicht so etwas Schlimmes, am besten etwas einfaches, was schnell wieder vorüber geht. Ich starrte ununterbrochen auf meine Uhr. Schon 15 Minuten vergangen. Aaah! Was soll denn das? Wie können die mir das nur antun? Ich schaute wieder auf die Uhr: Immer noch fünfzehn Minuten. Hä? Wollen mich hier alle verarschen, oder was? Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Gaaanz ruhig bleiben, Lily, bloß keine zu große Neugier zeigen…

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich hörte mich nur noch brabbeln: „Was ist? Was ist die Ursache für die Kopfschmerzen?".

In meinem Kopf hallte die Stimme von Homer Simpson wieder, wenn er ‚Nein!' sagt. Savannah sah betrübt aus und Madam Pomfreys Gesichtsausdruck blieb starr.

„Was ist nun?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Savannah", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich…ich…"

„Oh nein! Ich hätte vieles gedacht, aber das nun wirklich nicht!", sagte ich schockiert.

„Du weißt es?", fragte Sav.

„Na bei diesem ich…ich, weiß ich es!", sprach ich.

„Findest du es nicht schlimm?", fing Sav an zu heulen.

„Wie? Schlimm? Na ja, auf eine Weise, aber das kann doch alles weg gemacht werden", beruhigte ich sie.

„Nein, das nicht mehr!", schniefte sie.

„Also du willst mir doch allen Ernstes nicht erzählen, dass man keine Schwangerschaft abbrechen kann! Das ist möglich, aber ich glaube, dass ich das nie tun würde", redete ich.

„Schwangerschaft?", fragte Sav und sah Madam Pomfrey schief an.

„Nein, mein Kind, du bist nicht schwanger", sagte diese.

„Ja aber was denn sonst?", fragte ich und kam mir jetzt echt wie hinterm Mond vor.

„Na gar nichts!", heulte Savannah. „Wir konnten gar nichts feststellen!"

„Na das ist doch gut", freute ich mich.

„Aber die Kopfschmerzen sind unnormal!", schrie mich Sav an. „Die müssen eine Ursache haben!"

„Ich habe den Heilern im St. Mungo geschrieben. Sie werden Sie zur Untersuchung abholen, Miss Myra. Sie werden mir eine Eule schicken und ich informiere Sie dann", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„St. Mungo?", fragte ich mit extrem großen Augen.

„Ja, Spezialisten sollen sie untersuchen. Es kann ein Fluch sein, den ich nicht erkenne oder so was in der Art", meinte die Krankenschwester.

„Was soll ich nun tun?", fragte Sav.

„Warten", schlug Madam Pomfrey vor.

„Komm in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte ich und Savannah nickte.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch statt uns zu unseren Freunden zu setzen, stiegen wir gleich die Treppe hoch zum Schlafsaal.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, stach mir gleich ein Brief, der auf meinem Bett lag, ins Auge. Ich rannte hin und sah auf dem Kuvert meinen Namen in verschnörkelter Schrift. Ich nahm den Brief hinaus und begann zu lesen:

_Liebste Lily,_

_wir haben uns lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet und möchten uns zuallererst mal dafür entschuldigen. Deine Schwester ist so in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vertieft (Du erinnerst dich hoffentlich noch an ihre Verlobung im letzten Sommer). Ich bat deine Schwester, dich zur Hochzeit einzuladen, aber sie wich ständig aus und sagte was von deinen wichtigen Prüfungen in nächster Zeit. Wie geht es dir nach den Vorprüfungen? Deine Mutter und ich saßen zu Hause und haben dir die Daumen gedrückt. Ich denke mal, du hast sie mit Bravour bestanden. Was machen deine Freunde und insbesondere dein Freund? Wenn ich dies schreibe, denke ich daran, dass du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist und nun wohl auch die zweite Tochter mein Haus verlässt. Hüte dich vor bösen Zauberern, die werden zurzeit wieder mächtig (so heißt es in deiner Zauberer-Zeitung). _

_Bis bald und rauch nicht so viel :-)_

_In Liebe _

_Dad_

Als ich das Lesen beendete, schaute ich zu Savannah. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schlief. Sah jedenfalls so aus. Ich lächelte und setzte mich an das Pult in unserem Zimmer, um Dad zu antworten.

_Lieber Dad,_

_Die Vorprüfungen sind nun endlich zu Ende. Das Ergebnis steht noch nicht fest, ich denke mal, dass es nächste Woche bekannt gegeben wird. Dann werde ich euch erneut schreiben. Das einfachste Fach war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich hatte echt überhaupt keine Probleme damit. Aber wir haben auch alle ziemlich viel dafür gepaukt, daher gab es eigentlich keine Gründe für Probleme mit den Prüfungen. Danke für die gedrückten Daumen. Petunia will mich wohl nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit haben, denn zu der Zeit, in der sie Vernon zum Mann nimmt, habe ich keine Prüfungen. Ich weiß, dass euer größter Wunsch wäre, dass wir zwei Schwestern uns wieder vertragen, aber dann muss Petunia auch die Initiative ergreifen, ich habe es oft genug gesagt. Cameron und dem Rest der Clique geht es gut, nur noch etwas erschöpft von den Vorprüfungen. James und ich verbrachten während der Lernphase wenig Zeit miteinander, aber ich denke, dass er sich wohl fühlt, andernfalls hätte er sich wohl bei mir beschwert. Das nehme ich mal so an. Savannah hat starke Kopfschmerzen, Madam Pomfrey weiß nicht, was das auslöst, aber ich hoffe stark, dass es nicht so was Todernstes ist, sondern irgend so eine Muggel-Krankheit, die sie wohl nicht erkannt hat. Soll's ja alles geben heutzutage. Ich fühle mich gut, aber die Neugier um Savannah packt mich natürlich. Ich muss dann mal aufhören, ich schreibe dir den nächsten Brief, wenn die Prüfungsergebnisse bekannt sind._

_Gruß an Mum_

_Rauch du mal nicht so viel :-)_

_Deine Lily_

Ich band den Brief an das Bein meiner Eule Gwendolyn. Sie war eine Schneeeule und mein ganzer Stolz, denn sie war der Typ Eule, der die Nachrichten blitzschnell überbringt.

Dann hörte ich auf einmal ein Husten, das immer schneller wurde. Ich drehte mich um und sah Savannah, die sich quälte.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie ich und lief zu ihr hin. Sie fing an, schwer zu atmen und ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was ich im Erste-Hilfe-Kurs (für Zauberer) gelernt hatte. Okay: Zauberstab unter die Kehle halten und ‚non tussis' sagen (Tussis ist lateinisch für Husten). Ich machte das einfach mal und wartete. Verdammt! Keine Wirkung! Oh Nein!

Als nächstes sah ich mich nur noch zur Tür rennen. Ich stand oben an der Treppe und brüllte hinunter, dass jemand Madam Pomfrey holen sollte. Dann lief ich wieder zu Savannah, der es immer schlechter ging. Die Zimmertür knallte auf und Cameron betrat den Raum.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verzweifelt und ich war den Tränen nahe, weil ich ihr keine Antwort geben konnte. Mann, Sav könnte jeden Moment abkratzen und wir wären echt machtlos.

Gott sei Dank hörten wir daraufhin die Schritte von zwei Hexen, die die Treppe zu unserm Schlafsaal aufstiegen und in unser Zimmer stürmten. Savannah erschrak und fiel in Ohnmacht. Scheiße! Das hatte uns noch gefehlt!

„Elaine Greedman vom St. Mungo. Das ist Karen Benson. Wir sollen Savannah Myra abholen."

„Die liegt hier auf dem Boden. Sie ist bewusstlos!", schrieen Cam und ich.

„Wir müssen sofort ins Hospital!", meinte die Hexe namens Greedman.

„Apparieren können wir nicht. Die Turbo-Kutsche!", schlug die andere vor.

„Können wir sie begleiten? Sav hat zu niemandem mehr Kontakt als zu uns. Na ja, zu Sirius vielleicht, aber den wollen wir noch nicht belasten. Er ist mit seinen besten Freunden im Dorf", erzählte ich.

„Lily, erzähl nicht seine ganze Lebensgeschichte! Was ist, können wir nun?", fragte Cam. „Okay", sagte die Hexe und wir liefen nach unten zur Kutsche, während Savannah schwebend aus dem Zimmer gebracht wurde.

„Was wird uns erwarten, Lil?", fragte Cameron.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Cam, ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich und wir warteten auf die Hexen. Sie legten Savannah auf eine Trage und schnallten sie fest. Dann baten sie uns, die Anschnallgurte anzulegen und betraten ebenfalls die Kutsche, die mit Vollgas Richtung Hospital fuhr und teilweise auch flog.

Während der Fahrt konnten Cameron und ich an nichts anderes denken, als an Savannahs Gesundheit. Was, wenn sie ganz doll krank wird? Was, wenn sie nie wieder dies und das kann? Eigentlich lebte ich nach dem Motto: Immer optimistisch bleiben! Doch hier hatte ich echt Panik, eine Freundin zu verlieren.

Auf einmal machte die Kutsche eine Vollbremsung.

„Wir sind da", meinten die Hexen.

Cameron und ich sahen aus dem Fenster und sahen die Schrift des Hospitals. Dann stiegen wir aus der Kutsche und sahen, wie Savannah von den Hexen in die sozusagene Notaufnahme gebracht wurde. Wir konnten jetzt nur noch warten, einfach nur warten. Wir setzten uns zu den anderen wartenden Zauberern und Hexen und unsere Zeit, in der wir auf glühenden Kohlen saßen, begann…


	8. Krebs

Kapitel 8: Krebs

Cameron und ich saßen im Warteraum. Na ja, sitzen ist wohl nicht die richtige Bezeichnung. Eigentlich liefen wir die ganze Zeit auf und ab, wollten uns dann mal für fünf Minuten hinsetzen, aber das ging nicht, denn das Sitzen machte mich unruhiger als das Laufen. Die anderen Wartenden schauten uns teilweise schon grimmig an, doch mir war das so was von egal, denn wenn jemand mir sagen würde, dass ich ihn oder sie nerve, dann würde ich nur mit Beleidigungen um mich werfen.

Cameron biss sich die ganze Zeit auf die Fingernägel, so viel mal zu ihrer Nervosität.

Plötzlich kam ein Heiler direkt auf uns zu.

„Sind Sie Lily Evans?", fragte er mich.

„Ja", antwortete ich.

„Dann sind Sie sicher Cameron Long", sagte er zu Cammy.

„Das bin ich", antwortete sie.

„Es gibt Ergebnisse von Ihrer Freundin. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden…"

„Können Sie es uns nicht gleich sagen?", fragte Cam.

„Bedaure, aber das ist eine Sache, die unter…sechs Augen geklärt werden muss."

Er ging voraus und wir gingen ihm hinterher. Der Heiler führte uns durch irgendwelche komischen Gänge, ist jetzt blöd das zu beschreiben, weil man sich das eh nicht merken kann. Erst hoch, dann links, dann rechts und so weiter und so fort.

Wir kamen in einen langen Flur, der einer Intensivstation eines normalen Krankenhauses glich. Der Heiler stoppte vor einem Zimmer mit der Nummer 449. Unter den Zahlen stand ‚Unter besonderer Beobachtung'. Das hörte sich nicht gut an, aber mein Vertrauen in die Heiler war groß und ich hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass Sav wieder gesund werden würde.

„Ist das die Intensivstation?", fragte ich.

„Was ist eine Intensivstation?", fragte der Heiler. Na klar! Hast mal wieder nicht bis zum Ende gedacht, Lily! Ne Intensivstation gibt es bei Muggeln.

„Ist schon gut", sagte ich.

„Was ist denn nun mit Savannah?", fragte Cameron noch ungeduldiger als vorhin.

„Sie schläft gerade. Ich habe ihr vorhin das Diagnoseergebnis mitgeteilt und sie sagte, dass ich Sie herholen soll."

„Sie weiß, dass wir hier sind?"

„Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Sie hat gelächelt. Ich denke, dass sie sich nach dem Schlaf über ihren Besuch freuen wird", meinte der Heiler.

„Das ist schön", sprach ich trocken.

„Wie steht es um sie?", fragte Cam.

„Vergiss es Cam, Datenschutz", meinte ich, doch der Heiler unterbrach mich.

„Nein, in diesem Fall darf ich ihnen das Ergebnis mitteilen. Miss Myra hat mir gesagt, dass Sie das Ergebnis der Untersuchungen erfahren sollten."

„Was?", fragten wir beide überrascht.

„Das Ergebnis?", hakte ich nach.

„Echt jetzt?", fragte Cam.

„So ist es."

„Und das Ergebnis ist?", fragte Cam und hätte die Informationen am liebsten aus dem Heiler rausgeboxt, so nervös war sie.

„Es steht schlecht um ihre Freundin", begann er.

„Nun sagen Sie es mir, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Cam und der Heiler schaute grimmig.

„Bitte", mischte ich mich ein.

„Aber unterlassen sie diese Sprache das nächste Mal!"

„Ja", meinte Cameron grimmig.

„Also gut: Ihre Freundin Savannah hat einen Gehirntumor."

Ich wäre am liebsten umgefallen und auf der Stelle gestorben. Gehirntumor? Nein! Nicht Sav! Oh Herr im Himmel, bitte alles, nur das nicht. Ich dachte gleich an meine liebste Großmutter zurück, die an dieser Krankheit gestorben ist, nur weil sie zu spät erkannt wurde. Lange, sehr lange habe ich um sie getrauert.

„Aber dagegen kann man doch was tun!", warf Cameron ein.

„Oder…etwa…nicht?", fragte ich in gebrochenen Worten.

„In diesem Fall nicht", meinte der Heiler.

„Aber wir sind doch alles Magier! Irgendeine Lösung muss es doch geben!", kreischte Cam und begann zu weinen. Ich stimmte in den Tränenfluss mit ein. Wieso trifft es immer die Falschen? Wieso kann dieser Mensch nicht glücklich sein?

„Was ist der Grund, warum Sie die Krankheit nicht heilen können?", fragte ich.

„Sehen Sie, wir Zauberer können Flüche und so was kurieren, aber wir sind nicht spezialisiert auf Muggelkrankheiten."

„Dann soll sie verdammt noch mal in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gehen! Was ist denn daran so schwer?", verzweifelte ich.

„Das Bittere ist, dass ein Muggelkrankenhaus ihr auch nicht helfen kann, da der Tumor schon zu weit fortgeschritten ist."

„Nein!", brach ich zusammen und dachte zurück an meine Omi. Warum tust du mir und all den anderen Beteiligten das an, du schreckliche Welt?

Cameron half mir wieder auf die Beine, doch ich fühlte mich immer noch schwach.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ihre Freundin hat höchstens noch zwei Wochen zu leben", sagte der Heiler.

Mich traf nochmals der Schock und ich sank auf den Boden zurück, doch diesmal konnte mir Cameron nicht helfen, denn sie brach direkt neben mir zusammen. Nur noch zwei Wochen? Und das auch noch höchstens? Oh Mann, wir hatten doch so viel vor nach der Schule. Wir wollten zusammen wohnen, sie sollte irgendwann mal meine Brautjungfer werden, sofern sie nicht vor mir geheiratet hätte. Oh mein Gott! Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Zwei Wochen waren doch gar nichts! Wie soll ich denn in zwei Wochen Abschied von ihr nehmen können?

„Dazu war ja noch der Husten", sagte der Arzt.

„Warum hatte sie diesen Hustenanfall?", fragte ich.

„Zu dem Gehirntumor kommt noch eine schwere Bronchitis hinzu. Die konnten wir zwar unter Kontrolle bringen, aber auch die Zauberei ist in der Krebsforschung nur so weit vorangeschritten wie die Muggelmedizin. Sie haben mein Beileid."

„Aber die Bronchitis haben sie wieder hingekriegt. Warum nicht den Tumor? Warum forscht denn hier keiner danach?", kreischte Cameron.

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Leute tun ihr Bestes."

Ich stand da und schniefte in mein Taschentuch. Cameron tat es mir gleich.

„Warum?", wimmerte ich zu dem Heiler.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären", sagte dieser. „Wollen Sie zu ihr?"

Cameron und ich nickten, zogen die speziellen Kittel dafür an und betraten den Raum.

„Sie nur, wie friedlich sie schläft", flüsterte Cam.

„Wie ein Engel", meinte ich.

Wir setzten uns neben das Bett und betrachten Sav noch für eine Weile. Sie sah nicht krank aus. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie in den schönsten Traum aller Zeiten versunken.

„Sollen wir sie wecken?", fragte Cam.

„Nein, lassen wir sie noch etwas ausruhen. Wir kommen morgen wieder."

Dann gingen wir aus dem Zimmer hinaus, legten die Kittel ab und machten uns auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wir müssen Sirius, James und Remus Bescheid sagen, die machen sich sonst Sorgen um uns. Morgen nach dem Besuch bei Sav kehren wir dann nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte Cam.

„Du hast Recht. Professor McGonagall sollte auch wissen, wo wir sind", antwortete ich und wir wollten eine Eule schicken lassen, da kam uns Professor McGonagall entgegen.

„Professor!", sagten Cam und ich erstaunt.

„Was ist mit Savannah?", fragte sie.

„Wie bitte?", fragten wir.

„Na los, sagen Sie es mir! Sav ist schließlich eine Gryffindor und somit bin ich ihre Hauslehrerin."

„Müssten Sie nicht in der Schule sein, Professor?", fragte ich.

„Ach pappalappapp, als wenn Sie mir das zu sagen hätten! Was ist nun mit Savannah Myra?"

„Sie wird sterben…und zwar in etwa zwei Wochen", sagten wir betrübt und heulten mal wieder.

„Oh nein!", meinte Professor McGonagall erschrocken und wir gaben ihr ein Taschentuch. Dann wollten wir auch weiter gehen.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?", schnäuzte sie.

„Unseren Freunden eine Eule schicken. Wir fahren erst morgen in die Schule zurück, nachdem wir Sav noch mal besucht haben. Ihnen wollten wir auch eine Eule schreiben", murmelte ich.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Eure Freundin steht schon mit halbem Bein im Sarg und ihr geht zur Schule und paukt irgendwelche Zaubertrankformeln!"

„Ja, das ist schon richtig, aber wir müssen doch wieder in die Schule. Es führt kein Weg dran vorbei", sagte Cameron diplomatisch.

„ Ach nun hören Sie doch auf, Miss Long! Sie bekommen beide eine Freistellung von der Schule und um Savannah Myra werden Sie sich kümmern! Sie sind doch ihre besten Freundinnen. Immerhin kann jeder Tag jetzt ihr letzter Tag sein."

„Jawohl Professor", meinte Cameron und wir gingen unseren Freunden die Nachricht schicken.

Danach verließen Cameron und ich das Hospital und wir wanderten zu dem Haus in der Straße, das Zimmer vermietete. Cameron und ich nahmen ein Doppelzimmer. Als wir ankamen, legten wir uns auf die Betten und schliefen sofort ein.

Wir wachten am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Das war kein Problem für uns, denn wir wollten so schnell wie möglich zu Sav. Nichts konnte uns mehr abhalten. Wir mussten mit ihr reden, denn es war schlimm, die Wahrheit zu kennen, doch noch schlimmer war es, nicht mit dem Betroffenen darüber reden zu können.

Als wir in der Wartehalle im St. Mungo ankamen, stachen uns drei bekannte Personen ins Auge. Es waren James, Sirius und Remus. Sie kamen direkt auf uns zu. James nahm mich in seine Arme und Remus nahm Cam in seine Arme. Sirius muss sich beschissen gefühlt haben, jetzt so allein ohne Sav und zukünftig auch ohne seine Liebste. Er tat mir sehr leid, dass ich wieder zu heulen anfing. Es war so schlimm, ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber warum trifft es immer die Falschen?

James musste mich erstmal trösten und hielt mich ganz fest in seinen Armen. Es tat gut, aber ich konnte das nicht so richtig genießen, da ich immer nur an Savannah denken musste.

„Wir konnten es erst gar nicht glauben", sagte James.

„Wir waren auch geschockt. Es kamen so viele schreckliche Nachrichten auf einmal an, die kann man doch so schnell nicht verarbeiten!", heulte Cameron.

„Wie habt ihr die letzten 24 Stunden überstanden?", fragte Remus.

„Sehr schwer. Es war, als würde etwas auf meinen Kopf knallen, durch meinen Körper ziehen und unheimliche Schmerzen verursachen. Und dieser Schmerz hört nicht auf", beschrieb ich.

Sirius brach in Tränen aus. Ach du scheiße, niemand konnte ihn jetzt fest halten. Ich löste mich aus James Umarmung und schubste meinen Freund zu ihm rüber. Oh Gott, wenn ich dran denke, dass ich Sirius am Anfang des Jahres für einen Obermacho hielt! Er ist in Wirklichkeit ein sehr sensibler Junge. Warum kann er nur nicht glücklich sein. (A/N: Die Frage stelle ich mir immer bei Ryan aus O.C. California)

„Sirius, du musst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind", sagte James.

„Danke", antwortete Sirius.

Der Heiler, der uns die Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte, kam auf uns zu.

„Ihre Gruppe hat sich wohl vergrößert", meinte er.

„Ja", antwortete Cam.

„Können wir zu ihr?", fragte ich.

„Sie ist auf ein anderes Zimmer verlegt worden. Ihre Schmerzen konnten wir stillen, doch der Tod lässt sich nicht mehr verhindern. Bitte schreien sie mich nicht mehr an, ich habe Ihnen das alles schon gestern erklärt", sagte er. „Sie liegt in Zimmer 596. Ich kann ihre Verzweiflung gut verstehen."

Ich stand blitzschnell auf und bahnte mir den Weg durch das Krankenhaus. Ich hatte die anderen hinter mir, das hoffte ich jedenfalls. Sonst dackeln die mir doch auch hinterher. Als ich an der Tür mit der Nummer 596 stand, wartete ich noch auf meine Verfolger. Dann betraten wir alle gemeinsam das Krankenzimmer.

Diesmal war ja wohl alles anders: Erstens stand unter der Nummer nicht mehr ‚Unter besonderer Beobachtung', zweitens war das hier auch keine Intensivstation und drittens war Savannah diesmal wach und schaute uns alle wie in Trance an! Was? Sav war wach? Oh Mann, ich lief sofort zu ihr hin, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie wirklich wach war.

„Hallo Sav", sagten wir alle betrübt.

„Hey Leute, macht nicht so einen auf megatraurig. Findet euch mit der Sache ab, so wie ich! Dann sterbe ich halt! Irgendwann sehen wir uns doch eh im Jenseits wieder."

Hääää? Findet sie sich so leicht mit der Sache ab, obwohl sie es ist, die stirbt? Ist das bei Bald-Sterbenden immer so, dass sie den Tod nicht fürchten, oder spielt uns Sav diese Lockerheit nur vor? Abwarten, was sie wohl als nächstes sagt.

„Sav, wir können die Nachricht schwer verkraften", sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß, aber ihr müsst es…"

„Ach Sav, wir können es aber nicht. Das ist total schwer für uns!", heulte Cameron.

„Besonders für mich", meinte Sirius.

„Du wirst es überstehen. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber eines Tages wirst du dir sagen, dass du von der Sache losgelassen hast und darüber hinweggekommen bist. Lebe - und denke nicht an morgen."

Wir redeten noch eine lange Zeit über das Leben, doch ich war nicht richtig anwesend, denn ich stellte mir meine eigene Beerdigung vor. Lieber würde ich sterben, als dass Savannah das Leben genommen wird! Zudem wurde ich mit Rückblenden vom schrecklichen Tod meiner Omi erschreckt. Ich habe damals mit sechs Jahren genau mit angesehen, wie sie starb und wie viel Leid sie erleiden musste. Und das sollte Sav auch durchmachen?

„Wisst ihr, was mein letzter Wunsch ist?", fragte Sav.

„Nein", meinten wir alle.

„Ich möchte ein letztes Mal so richtig mit euch tanzen gehen. Einfach so, als Abschied."

„Aber Sav, du bist im Krankenhaus!", ermahnte ich sie.

„Außerdem ist uns nach Tanzen und Feiern wohl am wenigsten zumute!", heulte Remus.

„Ach Lily, als wenn man nicht aus einem Krankenhaus ausbrechen könnte", widersprach mir Savannah. „Bitte, Leute! Mein letzter Wunsch vor dem Übergang in eine andere Welt."

„Okay", stimmten wir nach längerer Zeit der Überlegung ab. Einem sterbenden Menschen soll man nicht den letzten Wunsch abschlagen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir an Savannahs Bett. Ich wusste, dass es ihr sichtbar immer schlechter ging, doch sie plädierte immer noch darauf, eine letzte Party zu feiern. Sirius wurde immer blasser und man konnte ihm seine Angst um Savannah richtig mit ansehen. Er war derjenige unter uns, dem der Abschied am schwierigsten fallen wird. Ich habe sehr viel Mitleid mit ihm.

Wir verabredeten die Feier schließlich für einen Freitag, womöglich Savannahs vorletzten Freitag im Leben…


	9. Freitag

Kapitel 9: Freitag

Es war wohl der letzte Freitag, den wir alle zusammen verbringen würden. Sollte man den Ärzten glauben, dann würde Sav an dem Montag nach diesem Wochenende sterben. Wir führten eine Diskussion mit dem Heiler und er sagte uns, dass Sav nun absolute Ruhe brauchte, um den Tod hinauszuzögern. Da passt es ja gut, dass sie noch mal mit uns feiern will und alles andere tut, als den Tod hinauszuzögern. Ich will gar nicht erst an Montag denken, mir wird ganz schlecht, wenn ich nur den Namen höre.

Themawechsel!

Wie sollten wir mit Sav aus dem Krankenhaus ausbrechen? Wir hatten einige Hürden zu meistern: Station, die auch nachts überwacht ist, Besuchszeiten und extra Wachpersonal, nicht zu vergessen die absolute Ruhe. Es schien unmöglich, doch ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Unmöglich ist doch erst die Stufe, auf der unser Team den Einsatz beginnt.

Als wir am Donnerstag zusammen saßen, erzählte uns Sav von ihrem Fluchtplan und darauf hätte echt jeder Idiot kommen müssen! Wir denken wohl zu kompliziert. (A/N: Sagen meine Lehrer immer.) Tja, es war die einzige Lösung und eine ist doch besser als keine. Jedenfalls denke ich so.

Savannah hatte die Idee, nachts ganz dringend aufs Klo zu müssen, na ja so richtig dringend vorgetäuscht. Für den Arzt, der stündlich einmal in der Tür steht und rein schaut, würde sie einige Klamotten zu einem Körper formen, die Decke darüber ziehen und könnte durch das Badezimmerfenster verduften. Sav würde das schon schaffen und könnte dann mit uns Party machen. Der Rückweg gestaltete sich genauso, bloß umgekehrt. Savs Zimmer lag zwar oben, aber wozu hat man denn einen Freund, der ein perfekter Sucher ist und für den der Besen nicht nur ein Fluggerät ist, sondern fast sein Lebensinhalt?

Na ja egal, James würde unter dem Tarnumhang zum Zimmer fliegen, alles zu einer verabredeten Zeit, Sav würde unter den Tarenumhang und auf den Besen steigen und beide würden dann nicht gesehen werden und könnten zu unser restlichen Bande ins Zimmer kommen…

Als der Tag endlich kam, da waren wohl alle Mitglieder unserer Gruppe nervös: Ich ging auf und ab, das mache ich immer, wenn ich unruhig bin, James summte hastig vor sich hin, Sirius zappelte die ganze Zeit auf einem Stuhl und Cameron und Remus saßen nur da und starrten die ganze Zeit auf unsere Uhren. Um 22 Uhr würde es so weit sein und wir dürften Savannah beim Ausbruch helfen. Bis 20 Uhr hielten wir es noch aus, doch danach konnten wir Mädchen uns ja auch schon mal fertig machen. Wir waren den vorigen Tag in die Innenstadt von London gefahren und haben die verrücktesten Sachen für die letzte Feier zusammen gekauft. Savannah haben wir auch was gekauft, schließlich hätte sie im St. Mungo nicht nach Discoklamotten fragen können. Käme doch irgendwie blöd, oder?

Wie dem auch sei, um 20.45 Uhr waren Cameron und ich fertig. Cameron sah echt bezaubernd aus. Sie hatte ihr kurzes Haar mit Gel in Wellen geschwungen und es an die Seite des Kopfes gelegt, ich glaub das ist der 50-er Jahre-Look. Dazu trug sie einen knielangen, dunkelblauen Rock, ein hellblaues Neckholder-Top und -dreimal dürft ihr raten- dunkelblaue Stiefel passend zum Rock. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, staunten unsere Jungs nicht schlecht.

Ich fühlte mich auch gar nicht mal so schlecht diesen Abend. Ich trug ein glitzerndes, schwarzes, trägerloses Top und eine weiße Hose. Passend dazu band ich mir einen silbern glitzernden Schal um den Hals. Ich zog schwarze Highheels an und steckte meine Haare nach oben. James verkniff sich zu pfeifen, als ich aus dem Badezimmer trat, denn irgendwann früher hatte ich es ihm verboten.

Die Zeit verging aber auch nicht. Cameron und mir war so langweilig, dass wir einfach etwas Musik anstellten, uns gegenübersetzten und ein paar Runden Pokern spielten. Die Jungs machten sich derweil fertig und kamen nach einer Viertelstunde wieder raus. Typisch Mann, braucht immer so wenig Zeit, um toll auszusehen. Unsere Jungs gingen heute im Partnerlook. Alle trugen schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes, kurzes Hemd. Na bloß nicht verwechseln heute Abend, Lily!

Als es endlich so weit war, machte James sich auf den Weg zum St. Mungo und kam nach zwanzig Minuten ins Zimmer zurück mit unserer lieben Savannah. Sie schien mir etwas müde.

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen, Sav?", fragte ich.

„Klar!", meinte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte Cam.

„Warum denn nicht?", antwortete sie.

„Du wirkst sehr müde", sagte ich ehrlich.

„Na und? Das vergeht! Außerdem bin ich nicht geschminkt!"

„Wenn du meinst", sagte ich.

„Ja, das tue ich und nun bringt euch mal in bessere Laune!", sagte Sav, als sie ins Badezimmer marschierte.

„Wo wohnt ihr Jungs eigentlich?", fragte Sav aus dem Bad heraus.

„James, Sirius und ich teilen uns ein Dreibettzimmer in diesem Hotel", rief Remus durch Camerons und mein Zimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Sav auch fertig. Sie sah auch toll aus. Sie trug ein rotes, mit Querstreifen versehenes Kleid und hohe Schuhe. Sirius kam bei ihrem Anblick wohl ganz schön ins Schwitzen, denn ich sah, wie er sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn wischte.

Cameron und ich standen auf und machten Ansage:

„So, wollen wir denn?", fragte ich.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragten die Jungs.

„Ja, wohin gehen wir?", hakte Sav nach.

Ich lächelte Cameron an, denn die wusste davon, und sagte:„Lasst euch einfach überraschen!"

Dann zogen wir unsere Jacken über, packten Kippen, Geld und so alles ein und verließen das Zimmer. Den Schlüssel gaben wir unten an der Rezeption ab. Dann kamen wir auf die Straße, Sav natürlich so wenig wie möglich. Als wir in eine andere Straße einbogen, konnte sie die Hand vor ihrem Gesicht wegnehmen, denn es war keine Gefahr mehr da, dass ein Arzt sie sehen würde.

Nach einigen Kreuzungen und Seitenstraßen standen wir endlich vor einem Club mit dem Namen ‚Maison', zu dem einige Stufen hinunter führten.

„Maison?", fragte Sav irritiert. „Haus?" (A/N: frz. Maison Haus)

„Na und? Was ist dabei?", fragte ich.

„Nichts. Ist nur komisch, denn wir sind in England und Engländer und Franzosen…", sagte Sav weiter.

„Ja, ja, schon klar. Aber lasst uns doch erst einmal hineingehen", schlug Cammy vor.

„Gute Idee", lobte James.

„Ist auch alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sirius zu Savannah.

„Natürlich. Und bitte frag mich das nicht mehr, denn heute Abend will ich nur noch Spaß haben!"

Als wir nach den paar Treppenstufen die Tür öffneten, kamen uns schon leichte Beats von Black-Musik entgegen. Hey, meine Lieblingsmusik! Wir gingen sofort zur Garderobe und gaben schnell unsere Sachen ab, um sofort auf die schon ordentlich gefüllte Tanzfläche zu stürmen. Ich nahm meine Mädels an die Hand und zuerst tanzten wir Frauen zusammen, das musste sein. Die Einführungsrunde gehörte immer uns und daran würde sich nie was ändern, später müsste ich dann nur mit Cam tanzen und…ah Lily! Verdräng den Gedanken!

_Don't cha wish a girlfriend_

_What's hot like me_

_Don't cha wish a girlfriend _

_What's freak like me_

_Don't cha!_

Ja, der erste Tanz ist doch immer der wichtigste. Nach der ersten Runde ging jeder zu seinem Freund und tanzte dann mit dem zusammen. Na ja, ich habe mich ja schon damals genug über James vollkommen geilen Tanzstil ausgelassen. Oha, ich glaube, der hat heimlich geübt, oder wie soll ich mir sonst erklären, dass er es noch besser konnte als das letzte Mal? Obwohl das vom letzten Mal ja eigentlich nicht mehr steigerbar war. Na ja, machte jedenfalls ziemlich viel Spaß, so ausgelassen zu tanzen. Ich konnte mich kaum versehen, da tanzten wir schon gut ne Stunde zusammen. Als ich James ein Handzeichen für Durst gab, gingen wir gemeinsam zur Bar und bestellten uns unser absolutes Lieblingsgetränk: Whisky-Cola. Juhuu! Cameron kam auf uns zu und nahm erstmal einen Schluck aus meinem Glas, schließlich war das ihr Lieblingsgetränk unter den alkoholischen Drinks.

„He Cam, wo ist denn Remus?", fragte ich.

„Na wenn ich hier alleine zu euch komme und er keine andere Frau anmacht, dann ist er auf der Toilette", lachte Cameron und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Zigarette?", fragte Cam.

„Gern", meinte ich und Cam, James und ich steckten uns eine an. Nach fünf Minuten kamen Sirius und Savannah zu uns und rauchten auch eine. Tja, der vom Klo kommende Remus tat es uns gleich und wir saßen alle für eine Weile da und produzierten eine blaue Wolke über uns.

Dann hatte ich wieder Lust zu tanzen und fragte Sirius.

„Hey Siri, willst du mit mir tanzen?", fragte ich.

„Klar, Lil! Ab auf die Tanzfläche!"

„Muss Frau jetzt eifersüchtig werden?", fragte Sav.

„Nein, Mann muss es auch nicht", antwortete ihr James. Spinner!

Ich ging mit Sirius auf die Tanzfläche und wir rockten sprichwörtlich richtig ab! Nach fünfzehn Minuten wurde ich von Cameron abgelöst und tanzte nun ein paar Runden mit Remus. Danach trank ich wieder ein Getränk, na ja, das geht ja, solange ich nicht besoffen werde! Ja, dann gab es mal wieder ein Zigarettchen und dann war mal wieder Damenrunde. Es war so toll, dass wir zu einigen Liedern richtig mitgrölten…

_O-oh Girls, they wanna have fun,_

_O-oh Girls just wanna have fun!_

Ja, das war doch unser Lied. Dazu feierten wir immer und die gute Laune war damit gesichert!

„Jetzt singt Lily!", kreischte Sav.

„Nein!", schrie ich.

„Du wirst mir doch nicht diesen letzten Wunsch abschlagen können", meinte Sav.

„Dein letzter Wunsch war, auf diese Party zu gehen", sagte ich.

„Na und?", sagte Sav überheblich, nahm noch einen Schluck Whisky-Cola und ging dann zum DJ. Aaaah! Nur weil ich in einer Band bin, will sie mich ständig hören.

„Und nun bitte ich das Gesangstalent Lily Evans in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, Mikro bring' ich dir gleich und singt uns: ‚What a man' von En Vogue. Ich hoffe, du kennst das", sagte der DJ. Krasse Sahne!

„Ich kenne das Lied in und auswendig", sagte ich, ließ mir das Mikro in die Hand drücken. Der DJ spielte die ersten Beats ein und ich gab mein Bestes für Savannah. Ich versuchte, so gut wie möglich rüber zu kommen. Als ich das Lied beendete, klatschen mir alle Discobesucher zu, was ich natürlich zu schätzen wusste. Nach einer kleinen Pause tanzte ich noch ein bisschen mit James. Gerade in einem der besten Black- Songs, rief Sirius plötzlich um Hilfe. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Savannah neben ihm zusammengeklappt war.

„Scheiße!", sagte ich und lief zu ihm hin. Sav lag in seinem Arm auf dem Boden. Der DJ bekam das wohl mit und stellte die Musik aus. Dann bat er die anderen Discogäste, zu verschwinden.

„Verdammt, Sav, wach auf!", heulte Sirius.

„Cam, hol schnell etwas Wasser!", brüllte ich.

Cameron nickte und kam nach fünf Minuten mit einem Eimer Wasser wieder.

„Okay, übergießt sie damit!", sagte ich.

„Was?" Niemals!", sagte Sirius.

„James?", fragte ich.

„Ich mach's."

„Nein!", schrie Sirius.

„Willst du ne bewusstlose Freundin oder lässt du uns mal machen, Sirius?", fragte ich.

James goss das Wasser über Savannahs Kopf und sie öffnete blitzschnell die Augen. Dann fing sie an, schwer zu atmen. Ich versuchte das zu regeln, schließlich war ne Verwandte von mir Ärztin und hat mir das mal vor einiger Zeit gesagt.

Savannahs Atmung besserte sich, doch sie sprach mit einer extrem rauen und schwachen Stimme.

„Sav!", sagte ich.

„Lily", krächzte sie.

„Alles wird gut, Sav", sagte Sirius.

„Es war so verraucht hier", bemühte sich Sav, aber ihr Sprechen war immer noch gequält.

„Wir werden es schaffen, Sav. Du wirst wieder gesund", fing ich an. Oh Gott, ich wusste ganz genau, dass sie in spätestens zwei Tagen sterben würde. Was redete ich da bloß für ein wirres Zeug?

„Nein Lily, mein Weg geht hier zu Ende."

„Sav, nicht sterben!", heulte Cammy.

„Ich möchte euch allen etwas sagen! Bitte nehmt es euch zu Herzen – hust."

„Okay", meinten wir alle.

„Remus, lass dich nie davon abhalten, mehr über das Leben zu lernen. Und lebe jeden Tag, als wäre es dein letzter!"

„Ja, Sav", weinte Remus und hielt kurz ihre Hand.

„James, es ist noch nicht zu spät für eine Anmeldung beim Ausbildungslager für junge Quidditchtalente. Lass dir von niemandem sagen, dass du es nicht draufhast, denn du bist der beste Spieler aller Zeiten!"

„Danke Savannah", schluchzte James und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Cameron, dien Menschenverständnis ist unübertreffbar und du bist klüger als das ganze Slytherinhaus zusammen. Mach was draus! Ich will vom Jenseits aus beobachten, wie du der Welt hilfst!"

„Ich werde es tun, Süße!", jammerte Cam drückte Sav ganz doll.

„Lily, meine liebste Lily. Du hast diese Stimme, um ein Star zu sein. Wenn ich nicht sehe, dass du eine gute Karriere hinter dich bringst, dann werde ich ernsthaft sauer. Merke dir immer, du bist das Talent der Zukunft. Nutze es!"

„Ich werde es versuchen, Liebes", heulte ich und nahm sie wie Cameron in den Arm.

„Zuletzt Sirius. Mein Schatz, ich liebe dich über alles in der Welt und das werde ich nach dem Tode auch tun. Du bist für mich einzigartig und du darfst niemals vergessen, dass es eine ehrenhafte Person der Familie Black wie dich nur einmal gibt, nämlich du selbst! Vertraue mir, niemand kann dir etwas Falsches einreden."

„Oh Sav, das ist so rührend", weinte Sirius und küsste sie wein letztes Mal.

„Ich liebe dich, Sirius", waren ihre letzten Worte, danach starb sie. Wir alle sanken unsere Köpfe und die Zeit der Trauer begann. Sav war nun tot! Eine große Lücke breitete sich in meinem Herzen aus und sie würde sich wohl nie wieder schließen können. Sie ist wirklich in einer Diskothek gestorben. Doch sie sah bezaubernd aus und gab uns allen eine Weisheit fürs Leben. Später irgendwann, werden wir es mehr zu schätzen wissen, denn jetzt war die Trauer um unsere Freundin noch zu groß…


	10. Trauer, Beerdigung und Eifersucht

Das Lied was Lily singt gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern Josh Groban.

Kapitel 10: Trauer, Beerdigung und Eifersucht

Wir konnten es nicht verarbeiten: Sav. Tot. Ich nahm es schon schwer, doch ich konnte den Anblick von Sirius nicht ertragen. Er hatte wohl die letzten Tage nur durchgeheult und nicht geschlafen. Das verrieten zumindest die roten Augen mit schwarzen Ringen. Ich hätte ihm Sav wieder hergewünscht, genau wie uns allen, denn der sechste Platz in unserer Gruppe war nun völlig leer. Es war, als würde kein Wind mehr um uns herum wehen, der tote Boden lag vor uns.

Die Beerdigung war für einen Sonntag angesetzt, Savannahs Lieblingstag. Sonntag war auch der Tag, an dem sie geboren wurde, als jetzt nicht genau das exakte Datum, aber sie ist halt ein Sonntagskind. Die Stimmung blieb trist. Wir beschlossen mit Savannahs Eltern, sie in der Nähe von Hogwarts zu begraben, sodass sie auch Zutritt haben würden. In Hogwarts ist das ja mit Muggeln nicht möglich. Wir packten in diesen Tagen unsere Sachen und fuhren zum Schloss Hogwarts zurück. Im Zug, wir bekamen einen kleinen Ableger des Hogwarts-Expresses, herrschte immer noch diese trübe Stille. Niemals vorher war es im Zug so gewesen, aber da war ja auch unsere Freundin bei uns.

Ich schaute zu Sirius, der zwar mit dem Weinen aufgehört hatte, aber trotzdem noch sehr mitgenommen aussah.

„Sirius?", fragte ich. Er antwortete nicht. Ich glaube, dass er mich nicht verstanden hatte.

„Sirius?", fragte ich etwas lauter.

„Hm?", meinte er.

„Kommst du klar?", wollte ich wissen.

„Na ja, ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig verarbeiten", sagte er.

„Wir sind für dich da!", machte James deutlich und haute Sirius auf die Schulter. Dieser reagierte aber diesmal nicht.

„Nicht", flüsterte ich zu James.

„Wieso?", fragte er leise zurück.

„Er braucht Ruhe", flüsterte ich wieder und James hörte auf mich. Den Rest der Zugfahrt sah Sirius nur aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Regen. Selbst der Himmel weinte um Savannah. Die Trauer und der Schmerz konnten einfach nicht aufhören.

Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, trugen alle in der großen Halle schwarz und statt der Banner der Häuser hingen schwarze Tücher von der Decke, obwohl noch nicht Abschlussfeier war. Dumbledore hatte das wohl organisiert, um Savannah die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Selbst die Slytherins waren ganz in schwarz. Hatte Dumbledore sie gezwungen, oder konnten sie wirklich Mitgefühl zeigen?

Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und alle Schüler wurden still. Es war wie bei der Rede zum neuen Schuljahr:

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, was kann ich Großes zu dem Vorfall der letzten Tage sagen? Eine wunderbare Schülerin ist von uns geschieden. Sie musste in diesen jungen Jahren sterben und das bewegt uns alle hier im Schloss. Savannah Myra war stets fröhlich, hilfsbereit und ein herzensguter Mensch. Sie sehnte sich nach Veränderung in der Welt und nach einer glücklichen Zukunft. Wir werden sie alle sehr vermissen, besonders der Kreis ihrer besten Freunde und ihr Freund Sirius. Ihr habt meine besondere Unterstützung. Hat noch einer von euch was zu sagen?"

Ich stand auf und ließ Lindsays Hand los, die ich während der Rede die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte.

„Lily, was machst du?", fragte Cam flüsternd.

„Vertrau mir", sagte ich.

„Was ist denn, Miss Evans?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Sav nächsten Sonntag beerdigt wird. Ich bitte einige von euch, uns bei dieser Trauerfeier zu unterstützen und eure Anteilnahme zu zeigen. Ich denke, dass dreißig Mann eine gute Zahl sind. Am besten ihre näheren Bekannten aus unserer Oberstufe."

„Sehr wohl, Miss Evans", sagte Dumbledore.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore", meinte ich. Ich sollte mich jetzt eigentlich wieder hinsetzen, aber ich konnte nicht, sondern blieb noch stehen.

„Ist noch etwas, Miss Evans?", fragte Dumbledore.

Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir geschah, doch plötzlich fing ich an zu singen und nach und nach stimmten Schüler mit ein:

„_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on _mountains__;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be."

Die Schüler und ich verstummten und die Lehrer waren von unserem Gesang angetan.

Ja, dieses Lied hatten wir unserer Sav gewidmet, die uns leider nicht mehr lehren konnte, auf Bergen zu stehen. Als ich traurig war, da hatte mir Savannah immer geholfen und es immer wieder geschafft, mich fröhlich zu stimmen. Wieso wurde sie uns nun so einfach genommen?

Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass wir die letzten Tage kaum etwas zu uns genommen hatten. Sirius saß vor einem leeren Teller.

„Bitte Sirius, du musst was essen. Dann geht es dir zumindest körperlich besser", riet ich.

„Meinst du?", fragte er.

Ich nickte und er nahm einige Bissen zu sich. Ganz schön mager, denn wenn ich sonst an seine Fressorgien zurückdenke, die er immer morgens, mittags und abends hatte.

Ich aß für meine Verhältnisse auch nicht viel. Der Hunger kommt nicht, wenn man so einen Schmerz verarbeiten muss.

Später saßen wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und hörten der traurigen Musik zu, die Lindsay angestellt hatte. Sie sagte, dass es nicht ohne viel Tränen und anfangs sehr viel Schmerz gehen würde, aber trotzdem würde die Trauerphase sich verkürzen. Wir hörten wirklich alle Lieder, die uns zum Heulen brachten: „Streets Of Philadelphia" von Bruce Springsteen, „Wake Me Up When September Ends" von Green Day, „Colorblind" aus dem Eiskalte Engel Soundtrack und noch vieles mehr.

Als Lindsay ein bestimmtes Lied anspielte, lief Sirius schnell nach oben in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Lindsay. „Habe ich jetzt etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, es ist nur, dass du das Lied von Sav und Sirius angespielt hast", sagte James.

„Was tun wir denn jetzt? Er ist doch bestimmt am Boden zerstört", fragte sich Remus.

„Weißt du, was helfen könnte?", fragte Cam James.

„Nein, solche ernsten Situationen hatten wir bisher nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Vielleicht sollte jemand mit ihm reden", schlug Remus vor.

„Ja, du James?", fragte Cam.

„Nein, Lily mach du das für mich! Ich kann ihn so nicht sehen, ich würde es nicht ertragen. Du bist etwas kontrollierter mit deinen Emotionen", sagte James.

„Ich? Ich hab doch fast am meisten geheult!", widersprach ich James.

„Bitte rede du mit Sirius!", flehte James mich an.

„Na gut", meinte ich und stieg die Stufen hinauf.

Als ich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete, kam mir keine Helligkeit entgegen, sondern tiefste Dunkelheit. Nur der Mondschein war durchs Fenster zu sehen und erhellte das Zimmer etwas. Sirius saß auf seinem Bett und schaute den Mond an. Oh Mann, der arme Kerl!

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich.

„Lily?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja. Geht es dir gut?"

„Was für eine doofe Frage!", kam mir die Antwort entgegen.

„Entschuldige. Kommst du klar?"

„Sicher."

„Ach, ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Willst du darüber reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Ich ging zu ihm rüber und er sah mir in die Augen.

„Sirius, du musst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind. Bitte merk dir das!"

„Ja."

„Willst du nun reden? Danach geht es dir bestimmt besser."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Würde ich es denn sonst vorschlagen?"

„Nein. Ach, alles hier erinnert mich an Savannah. Ich möchte am liebsten sofort zerfallen, dann müsste ich diesen riesigen Schmerz nicht ertragen. Immer wenn ich nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum komme, sehe ich ihren Lieblingsplatz und würde am liebsten laut schreien! Ich habe es keinem erzählt, aber wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist, dann kuschele ich mich in ihren Lieblingssessel und denke, in ihren Armen zu sein. Und dann möchte ich wieder schreien. Es ist wie Terror."

„Das tut mir so leid für dich."

„Nicht mal nur das. Ich konnte die letzten Nächte nicht schlafen, weil ich nicht die ganze Zeit geheult habe, wie anfangs vermutet, sondern ich habe gehofft, dass sie durchs Fenster schwebt und ich noch einmal mit ihr reden darf."

„Das ist verständlich. Du klammerst dich daran fest, dass sie in einer Zwischenwelt lebt und sich noch mal von dir verabschiedet. Leider wird das nie geschehen. Ich werde auch sehr an Sav erinnert. Das leere Bett im Schlafsaal, der fehlende Platz am Haustisch und natürlich die fehlende Stimme in unserer Runde."

„Ich weiß. Unsere Runde würde nicht ohne sie existieren."

„Das stimmt. Sie hatte einen großen Anteil daran, dass ich endlich mit James zusammengekommen bin. Ach, wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte…"

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie in meine. Er drückte sie ganz fest.

„Wir können über alles reden, dafür sind Freunde", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß. Am Anfang des Jahres hielt ich dich für eine dumme Kuh und nun bist du meine Vertrauensperson. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt und dass ich so gut mit dir reden kann. Ich kann zwar mit den Jungs auch reden, aber das mit dem schwebenden Engel durch das Fenster hätte ich ihnen nicht erzählen können", meinte Sirius.

„Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da."

„Danke…danke, dass es dich gibt, Lily."

Wir umarmten uns. Sirius brauchte etwas Halt und den konnte ich ihm als gute Freundin geben.

Plötzlich geschah etwas Seltsames. Wir lösten uns aus der Umarmung und schauten uns tief in die Augen. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass die Augen von Sirius so dunkel sind. Man konnte wahrlich in ihnen versinken! Hallo? Erde an Lily, Erde an Lily! Sirius ist gleich guter Freund und James ist gleich Partner. Diese Gedanken verschwommen immer mehr, bis ich an gar nichts mehr denken konnte. Meine Lippen näherten sich denen von Sirius und seine taten das gleiche. Sie trafen aufeinander und wir küssten uns. (A/N: Hallo? Lily ist doch wohl nicht ganz dicht!) Ich verließ die Wirklichkeit und versank in einem träumerischen Gefühl.

„Du mieser, kleiner Bastard!", unterbrach eine Stimme unseren Kuss und holte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Das angeknipste Licht kam auch dazu. Moment, die Stimme kam mir extrem bekannt vor. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Es war James. Ich löste mich mit einem Ruck von Sirius und sah meinen wütenden Freund in die Augen.

„Bitte James, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

„ACH JA? WOHER NIMMST DU DIR DIE FREIHEIT; MEINE FREUNDIN ZU KÜSSEN?"

„Bitte James…", versuchte ich es.

„UND DU HÄLTST DIE KLAPPE!"

„James…", wimmerte Sirius.

James aber war so in Rage, dass er Sirius nahm und ihn am Kragen packte.

„Kaum ist deine Freundin tot, versuchst du dich an meine ranzumachen, oder was?", sagte James in brutalem Tonfall.

„Das ist nicht fair", fing Sirius an zu weinen.

„Es ist nicht fair, meine Freundin für deine notgeilen Aktionen ausnutzen zu wollen! Und Lily, von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet! Einfach so meinen besten Freund zu küssen! Warum nicht zum Zeitvertreib auf den Gefühlen von James rumtrampeln. Zu was anderem ist er ja eh nicht zu gebrauchen! Wie konntest du nur?"

„Es war ein Versehen!", heulte ich. „Ich konnte in dem Moment nicht mehr nachdenken."

„Du Lügnerin warst wohl immer scharf auf Sirius! Jetzt kannst du ihn haben! Hau ab, du Schlange! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", schrie James mich an. „Und nimm das gleich mit, wirf es in den Müll! Ich dachte, wir würden für ewig zusammenbleiben!"

Er warf mir eine kleine Box hinterher und ich sah einen Verlobungsring darin.

Ich ging auf James zu und wollte meine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, doch er schubste mich weg und ich fiel auf meinen Hintern.

„James…", meinte ich, „…du bist vollkommen aus der Fassung! Beruhige dich doch bitte!"

„RAUS!", brüllte er. „Und nun zu dir, Freundchen. Mich wirst du auf der Beerdigung nicht sehen."

„Nein, bitte nicht! Ich brauche dich dort", weinte Sirius.

„ Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du meine Freundin geküsst hast! Ach, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen! Aber ich tausche den Schlafsaal mit Robbie.", sagte James und ließ Sirius los. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ich hatte mich vorher draußen vor der Tür versteckt und einen Spalt offen gelassen, nachdem mich James angebrüllt hatte, dass ich verschwinden sollte. Ich wollte jetzt nicht noch mehr Ärger mit James haben und rannte so schnell es ging zu den Mädchenschlafsälen rüber, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und wähnte mich in Sicherheit, schließlich dürfen Jungs bei uns nicht rein. Oh Mann, wer hätte gewusst, dass die Situation so ausarten würde. Ich musste erstmal darüber schlafen, dachte ich, aber ich hatte falsch gedacht, da ich nicht schlafen konnte, sondern die ganze Nacht wach lag und mir Gedanken machte. Cameron betrat irgendwann den Schlafsaal und legte sich hin. Ich täuschte Schlaf vor, dann müsste ich ihr das nicht heute erzählen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich furchtbare Angst, James unter die Augen zu treten. Er fühlte sich hintergangen und ich hatte furchtbar Schiss davor, dass er das emotional alles, also Savannahs Tod und den Kuss, nicht ertragen könnte. Ich lag im Bett und wälzte mich von einer Seite auf die andere.

„He Lily, was ist denn?", fragte Cam.

„Nichts", sagte ich.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin. Irgendetwas ist doch! Sonst wäre James nicht so aus seinem Schlafsaal rausgestürmt und hätte mit Robbie getauscht. Erzähl schon!"

„Okay: HabSiriusgeküsst."

„Was? Du hat so schnell geredet, sprich bitte langsamer!"

„Ich…hab gestern Abend…Sirius…"

„Ja? Was?", fragte Cam.

„Verdammt! Ich habe gestern Abend Sirius geküsst!" So, nun war es draußen!

„Aber…wieso das denn, du…du bist doch mit James zusammen."

„Ja, es war einfach, keine Ahnung, er hat mir so leid getan, ich hab ihm dann in die Augen geschaut und ich habe in diesem Moment meine Gedanken verloren und da ist es halt passiert."

„Und James?"

„Er ist ausgerastet und hat mir einen Verlobungsring hinterher geworfen. Er war für mich bestimmt, Cam! Was ist, wenn James jetzt die Beziehung beendet? Das wäre die Hölle für mich nach Savs Tod."

„Abwarten", meinte Cam. Sie konnte diesmal nicht sagen, wie die Situation weiterging.

Wir gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Sirius saß an einem Ende des Tisches und James am komplett anderen. Oha! Es ist wohl immer noch so schlimm. Ich setzte mich mit Cam in die Mitte und wir aßen, so schnell es ging. Als James aufstand und die Halle verließ, folgte ich ihm. Er stand unter der alten Eiche, dem Ort, an dem wir zusammengekommen sind. Ich ging ruhigen Schrittes zu ihm. Innerlich tobte in mir die Explosion. Bloß jetzt keinen Fehler machen, Lily!

„Ach du bist es", begrüßte James mich. Danke sehr! Sehr nett!

„Wir müssen dringend reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", sagte James kurz.

„Verdammt noch mal, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht was über mich geschehen ist! Der Verstand hat bei mir ausgesetzt! Aber du kannst das ja nicht verstehen, denn du machst ja immer alles richtig, Mister James –Perfect-Potter! Du rastest total aus wegen einem Kuss! Okay, das ist schon schlimm, aber es war doch nur ein Kuss! Und es ist affig, die Beziehung oder Freundschaft deswegen aufgeben zu wollen. Aber tu nur, was du willst, du merkst ja nicht, wie sehr du dir und anderen damit schadest!"

Das waren meine Worte und ich machte kehrt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja um Verzeihung bitten, aber ich konnte nicht anders und der ganze Ärger, der sich in mir anstaute, kam zum Vorschein. Wahrscheinlich ist James jetzt noch beleidigter!

„Lily!", rief er und lief zu mir.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er, „Ich habe total überreagiert und muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Und genauso bei Sirius."

Ich lächelte. Das erst Mal nach Savannahs Tod.

„Verzeihst du mir nun?", fragte er.

„Natürlich!", schrie ich vor Freude und wir küssten uns.

„Wie geht es dir, Lily?", fragte James.

„Eigentlich sollte ich noch trauern, aber ich bin so glücklich, dass mit uns wieder alles klar ist", gestand ich.

„Ich auch", meinte James.

Die nächsten Tage konnten wir Sirius nicht finden. Es war, als würde er sich vor James verstecken, dabei hat sich alles zum Guten hin verändert.

Am Tag der Beerdigung ging ich Hand in Hand mit James zum Ort, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. Sirius stand schon bei dem Sarg und betrachtete seine tote Freundin. Als er sich umdrehte und James erblickte, flossen ihm Freudentränen das Gesicht hinab. Die beiden Freunde umarmten sich und ich war froh, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.

Die Beerdigung überstanden wir einigermaßen gut, denn Savannahs Geist war in jedem von uns. Wir hatten die anfänglich tiefe Trauer überstanden.

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war, gingen wir alle zusammen den Weg zum Schloss zurück, um ein Leben ohne diesen Trauerschmerz zu führen.

Savannah, Rest In Peace.

Deine Freunde.

Das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Das letzte wird einen riesigen Zeitsprung machen, aber die Geschichte hoffentlich würdig beenden.


	11. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 11: Erinnerungen

Harry klappte das Buch zu. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, die Erinnerungen seiner Mutter gelesen zu haben. Sie hatte sie irgendwann einfach aufgeschrieben, nachdem sie all ihre Gedanken in das riesige Denkarium, was sich in seinem Zimmer befand, gepackt hatte. Jetzt wusste er wieder mehr über seine Mutter und seinen Vater, als sie in seinem Alter waren. Dass das Leben zu ihrer Zeit nicht einfach war und sich für dieses Paar sehr kompliziert gestaltet hatte. Das ganze Leid seiner Eltern, vordergründig seiner Mutter, hätte sich Harry nie vorgestellt: Kayne Swenson, die Entführung und der anschließende Kampf, Savannahs schreckliche Krankheit, ihr Tod, der Streit zwischen James und Sirius, dann einige Dinge, dich Harry nicht wusste, denn das Buch war zu Ende, aber letztendlich Lilys eigener Tod.

Harry hatte sich immer über so viele Kleinigkeiten beschwert, aber ihm wurde nie klar, wie schlecht es anderen Menschen doch gehen konnte. Er dachte immer, dass Lily eine Zicke war, was sie durch ihre ersten Schuljahre auch bestätigte, aber dass sie so sensibel sein kann, wusste er nicht. Das letzte Jahr auf Hogwarts muss eine Tortur für sie gewesen sein. Es gab zwar auch glückliche Erlebnisse, wie zum Beispiel die ganzen Partys, die die Clique feierte, doch diese konnten die Schrecklichkeit nicht kaschieren. Immer wenn Harrys Mutter dachte, dass das Leben nun geordnet weiterlaufen würde und sie einfach nur glücklich werden konnte, wurde sie aus der Bahn geworfen und das Glück war meilenweit entfern. Wenn sie dachte, es würde bergauf gehen, wurde sie in die Schlucht zurückgerissen.

Harry stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging in die Küche und brühte sich einen Tee auf. Er hatte das ganze Buch auf einmal gelesen und nicht für eine Seite aus der Hand gelegt.

Als Harry den Tee auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer stellte, hörte er die Haustür, die von Remus Lupin geöffnet wurde. Harry wohnte für kurze Zeit bei ihm, denn er hatte noch keine gute Wohnung gefunden und die Weasleys waren schon cool, aber er wollte ihnen nicht auf der Tasche liegen.

„Harry!", sagte Remus freundlich, als er den Raum betrat.

„Hi Remus", sagte Harry betrübt.

„Aber was ist denn, Harry?"

„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung. Alles Roger."

Remus sah ihn fragend an und schaute auf den Tisch. Dann erblickte er das Buch von Lily Evans, das Harry nicht weggeräumt hatte.

„Lily hatte ein Buch geschrieben?", fragte Remus.

„Das wusstest du nicht? Ihr wart doch so gute Freunde, auch nach der Schule, oder?"

„Wo endet das Buch, Harry?"

„Bei der Beerdigung von Moms Freundin Savannah."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Wir trauerten alle, besonders Sirius."

„Und dann war Dad sauer auf ihn."

„Es gehört sich für einen feinen Mann nicht, die Freundin seines besten Freundes zu küssen. Aber nach dieser Theorie bin ich auch kein feiner Mann."

„Erzähl!"

„Nein, ist doch nicht so wichtig."

„Och Menno, Remus! Erst sagste, es gehört sich nicht und bla bla und dann lässte das Spannendste aus!"

„Willst du es wirklich hören?"

„Ja natürlich, schieß los!"

„Bevor ich losschieße, will ich dir sagen, dass ich die absolute Wahrheit erzähle. Es sind keine Lügen in dieser Erzählung, klar? Ich weiß nämlich, dass du mich als Lügner beschimpfen würdest, wenn ich diese Worte im Vornherein nicht gefasst hätte."

„Oh Remus, spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."

„Okay."

„Ich höre zu."

„Harry, könntest du aufhören, mich ständig zu unterbrechen?"

„Klaro!"

„Also: Alles begann zu der Zeit, als James Sirius vorwarf, dass dieser sich an Lily ranmachen wollte. Lily hatte es dir bestimmt ausreichend geschildert. Sie konnte es überhaupt nicht verstehen, denn für sie war es nur ein Ausrutscher und James war früher halt ein richtiger Casanova. Er hatte selbst Lily in dem Streit angeschrieen. Sie war sehr erschrocken, schließlich hatte sie James in so einer Verfassung noch nie erlebt."

„Sie hat es mir recht genau geschildert, die Sache mit dem Verlobungsring und so."

„Ja, das war ein echt harter Schlag für sie. Savannah war zu dieser Zeit ja schon sehr krank und Lily wollte Sirius nur beistehen. Sie hat halt die Kontrolle über sich verloren, doch James wollte ihr partout nicht glauben.

Dann kam sie zu mir, um mir ihr Herz auszuschütten. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht zu Cameron gegangen ist, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sie nicht belasten wollte, da sich Cam damals alles sehr zu Herzen nahm. Also Lily redete mit mir und sie tat mir sehr, sehr leid. Sie redete wie ein Wasserfall und ich hörte trotzdem zu, denn ihr Leid war auch gleichzeitig mein Leid.

Dann plötzlich bemerkte ich so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengrube…"

„Was? Das heißt doch nicht etwas, dass…"

„Oh doch, Harry, das heißt es. Ich war sehr in Lily verliebt und als sie mir heulend in die Arme fiel wegen dieser James/Sirius – Sache, da hielt ich sie ganz fest, doch ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht lieben durfte, denn sie war vergeben! All die Jahre bin ich super mit ihr klar gekommen und sie war eine gute Freundin für mich, ich dachte, dass zwischen uns nie Liebe entstehen würde, da wir zu gut befreundet waren. Ich hatte falsch gedacht."

„Oh mein Gott. Und was geschah mit Cameron?"

„Cameron und ich trennten uns und schworen uns, trotz dem Beziehungs-Aus, Freunde zu bleiben. Leider war das nur eine Utopie. Während der Prüfungen hatte ich keine Zeit für Freundschaften, daher blieb der Kontakt zu Cam nur sehr mager. Nebenbei musste ich ja auch die Gefühle für deine Mutter unterdrücken, denn die Wahrheit durfte nie ans Tageslicht kommen."

„Was hast du zu Cameron gesagt? Wegen der Trennung, mein ich."

„Cameron erfuhr als Einzige die Wahrheit. Wir waren so glücklich und vertraut gewesen, sodass sie verdiente, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und nicht mit einer Lüge abgespeist zu werden."

„Was sagte sie?"

„Sie war erstmal ziemlich geschockt, dann bedrückt und nach und nach fasste sie wieder neue Kraft. Sie versprach mir, es niemandem weiter zu erzählen. Lily durfte nie von dieser heimlichen Liebe erfahren. Ich durfte sie nicht haben, selbst wenn sie nicht mit James zusammen gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nicht haben dürfen, da ich sie jeden Monat in Gefahr gebracht hätte."

„Als Werwolf."

„Genau, Harry. Nach den bestandenen Prüfungen zog ich weit weg von dem Ort, wo James und Lily sich niederließen. Ich hatte beschlossen, sie Beide nie wieder zu sehen. Cameron schrieb mir einen Brief, doch ich antwortete nicht, also kam daraufhin keine Nachricht mehr von ihr an. In einer Zeitung erfuhr ich, dass sie später einen tollen Wissenschaftler geheiratet hatte. Ich wünschte ihr von Herzen ein schönes Leben, jedenfalls in meinem Kopf, denn geschrieben habe ich ihr nicht.

Lily und James schickten ihre Eule zu mir. An ihr hing ein Briefumschlag, den ich sofort öffnete. Es war eine Einladung zur Hochzeit der Beiden."

„Und dann?"

„Ich ging nicht hin, ich wollte diesen Schmerz um die heimliche Liebe zu Lily nicht wieder aufleben lassen. Doch ich sah ihr Hochzeitsfoto im Tagespropheten. Lily sah so bezaubernd aus in dem Brautkleid und James an ihrer Seite war schon der Richtige, dass musste ich mir eingestehen. Ich durfte nicht um diese Frau kämpfen."

„Oh Mann, das ist ja schrecklich."

„Ich gewöhnte mich so langsam an das einsame Leben. Wer einsam ist, dem kann das Herz nicht gebrochen werden. Sirius sah ich auch ewig nicht, irgendwann hörte ich, dass er nach Askaban kam. Das war nach dem Tod deiner Eltern."

„War das die ganze Geschichte?"

„Nein. Ein Aspekt bleibt noch und ich bin innerlich zerrissen darüber, denn einerseits würde ich es am liebsten rückgängig machen, aber andererseits konnte ich den Ballast von mir werfen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Liebe zu deiner Mutter, Harry. Eines Tages, die Hochzeit musste schon Monate zurück liegen, da klingelte es an meiner Haustür und ich sah diese schöne Elfe dort stehen. Lily sah von oben bis unten perfekt aus. Doch ich spürte mal wieder dieses Stechen in meiner Brust, als ich sie sah. Einerseits freute ich mich, Lily wieder zu sehen, andererseits wurde ich damit auch an all die Schmerzen erinnert."

„Hast du sie reingelassen?"

„Ich bat sie hinein zu Tee und Plätzchen, denn gute Gastfreundschaft war nicht ausgestorben. Sie war so perfekt. Doch etwas schien sie zu bedrücken. Ich fragte sie, was denn sei, doch sie antwortete, dass es ihr gut ginge. Ich weiß nicht, was mich überkam, aber ich gestand ihr schließlich meine Liebe. Warum und wieso, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry, aber es war einfach so und das Gefühl war sehr befreiend. Ich wusste, dass sie mich abweisen würde, doch das war mir in diesem Moment egal, denn der Verstand setzte bei mir aus. Ich bereitete mich schon auf das Schlimmste vor, doch es trat nicht ein."

„Mom war wohl sehr verständnisvoll."

„Ja, das war sie. Sie umarmte mich und sagte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ich mich jetzt nicht schämen bräuchte. Diese Worte waren mein Elixier, denn ich wusste nun, dass das Leben immer weiter gehen würde, selbst nach so einem schwierigen Geständnis.

Doch was dann geschah, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können. Lily schien sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, genau wie bei Sirius, und küsste mich. Der Unterschied lag darin, dass James nicht auftauchte. Manchmal wünschte ich, er wäre an diesem Abend aufgetaucht, denn sonst hätten Lily und ich niemals die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Lily bereits weg."

„Du und meine Mutter? Was? Wieso?"

„Nach dieser Nacht stellte ich mir auch einen Haufen Fragen: Warum konnte Lily sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten? Warum habe ich das alles nicht verhindert? Würde ich jetzt mit James im Streit auseinander gehen, weil ich Lily, die bereits seine Frau war, nicht nur geküsst hatte? Wenige Tage später stand Lily erneut vor meiner Tür und sagte mir, dass es ein Fehler war und wir James niemals etwas davon erzählen durften, nicht mal eine andere Person durfte es erfahren. Dann verabschiedete sich Lily von mir mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sah. Ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, doch es ging nicht. Als ich davon hörte, dass sie und James ums Leben gekommen waren, da versetzte es mir erneut einen Stich ins Herz."

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Der beste Freund, den er hatte, seitdem Sirius tot war, hatte Lily geliebt und zwar von ganzem Herzen und er hatte auf die Liebe verzichtet, um ihr ein gutes Leben zu geben.

„Wann erfuhrst du, dass es mich gibt?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist einige Jahre her. Du erinnerst mich sehr an die Beiden."

„Ja, ich weiß.

„Ich werde nun Schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht."

Remus ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer nach oben. Harry saß noch eine Weile starr auf dem Sofa und ließ alle Ereignisse Revue passieren. Dann nahm er das Buch und betrachtete den Einband.

„Ich liebe dich, Mom", flüsterte Harry und drückte das Buch ganz fest gegen seine Brust. Dann löschte er das Licht und stieg ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf.

Morgen war die Zeit reif, die Gräber seiner Eltern zu besuchen.

Damit ist der Bittersweet Symphony - Komplex abgeschlossen!

An alle Leser: Danke, dass ihr so geduldig wart und meine Gedanken einfach mal gelesen habt. Ich hoffe, ihr seid wieder mit dabei, wenn ich eine neue FF schreibe.

An alle Reviewer: Ihr seid die Besten! Den größten Dank für alle eure Nachrichten und Meinungen. Ich habe mich tierisch über sie gefreut!

An alle Leute da draußen: Schreibt einfach mal eure Gedanken auf! Ihr seht, was daraus alles entstehen kann.

Bis möglichst bald

Houseofterror


End file.
